Forbidden Love
by blabs
Summary: Jesse falls in love with Liz, Winnie's granddaughter, but with Liz coming from a prestigious family and Jesse being an outsider causes them to part. When Jesse comes back to claim her for his own, it may be too late.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tuck Everlasting", and the original characters from Tuck Everlasting that is mentioned in this fan fiction ALL belong to Natalie Babbitt, the author of the book.

A/N (author's note): Sorry, but I just noticed that doesn't allow me to indent or space paragraphs. That's why when you're reading, suddenly it goes to another location and time and point of view (it's all third person, though). In my M. Word document, it's indented and it has the stars, but on didn't appear. Sorry.

Forbidden Love

Prologue:

Jesse Tuck had a secret. He and his whole family had drunk out of a magic spring that had given them everlasting life. So, was he blessed or was he cursed? No one knew. When Jesse had met beautiful elegant Winnie Foster, he knew he was blessed. He introduced her to his world, knowing they had come from two different worlds and had two different paths. Finally, one day, a tragic accident had caused the two lovers to part forever. Jesse asked Winnie to drink from the spring, so she could also be granted the gift of everlasting life. He had promised Winnie that one day, he will come back, and they could travel the world, to treat the earth as their own personal playground. It sounded like a fantasy, but it was possible. Then one day, in 2002, Jesse did come back. Not only were the old woods gone, but so was his beloved Winifred Foster. In grief, Jesse parted her grave, and got back on his motorcycle, about to move on. Four years later, Tuck comes back to Treegap, and revisits Winnie's grave.

Chapter one: The Encounter

Jesse Tuck was perched on the ground under the old tree of everlasting life. He stared out at the sky, spotting a falcon—no, two falcons. A male falcon and its mate. "Damn!" Jesse cursed, kicking the dirt on the ground. If only he could be that lucky falcon and if Winnie could be the—"Fuck!" Jesse screamed.

Jesse knew he was not to be thinking of Winnie, his long lost love from years ago. Four years ago, when he had first come back to see Winnie Foster, he had found out that not only did she not drink from the spring, but she had gotten married, had kids, and in the end, _died_. If Jesse Tuck had been God and had been able to write the ten commandments, he would've added an eleventh commandment. Thou shall not break promises. "Fuck this!" Jesse cursed again.

An old woman, who had walked by with her dog gave him a mean look. Jesse didn't care. _All those old people care about is manners,_ he thought angrily. Then he remembered—if Winnie was alive, she would be considered old also. But then again, if Winnie _was _alive, she would be his age. Jesse had revisited Winnie's grave yesterday, and it was the same as four years ago. But Jesse couldn't keep doing this. He had to leave. He had to go and manage to go forth in another journey. _Fuck Winnie Foster_, he thought. _Fuck her, I don't need her!_

Oh, but _did _Jesse Tuck want to really "fuck" Winnie? Oh, yes. The mere thought of that made Jesse angrier. He decided to get up and go visit Winnie's grave one last time. One last time before he left forever, before he would leave Winnie's memory so far behind in his mind that he would have to dig deep just to remember. With tears in his eyes, Jesse ran to his newly bought Harley-Davidson, and drove off.

Elizabeth Prescott put the flower down next to her grandmother's grave. She smiled as her tears fell down on her beautiful rose-red cheeks, and onto her blood-red lips. Her grandmother had been so good to her...so very good to her. Her name had been Winnie Foster, and she was always looking for adventure. Her philosophy was "No matter how young or how old, a journey will always await you". Before Liz had thought the saying was just another thing elderly people said to pass the time—but now it made sense. Liz could feel the calling, the calling to the journey. But what was the journey? And how should she start? When should she leave her threshold? Liz didn't know. She wished Grandma Winnie was alive. Grandma Winnie would know. Winniefred Foster was so much more different than any of her relatives. While most of them were elegant, sophisticated, and strict, Winnie had been the kind, understanding grandmother. Most kids liked their grandmothers because they spoiled you. For Liz Prescott, that was not the case.

Suddenly, Liz's call for adventure felt so much more stronger. Her heart started to beat faster, and her eyes grew wider. In her mind, a critical climax toon played movies was playing. Suddenly, she turned to see a scruffy high school-aged boy with curly hair, amazing blue eyes, and a sweatshirt. A Yale sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and old worn-out Reebok tennis shoes. Dazed, Liz stared at him.

A smiled formed from the boy's sexy smooth lips. "Hi, are you here to see Winnie too?" he asked.

Liz gasped. How long had she been staring? Embarrassed, she answered softly, "Yes."

But the boy kept his smile. "I'm here to see her too. I'm an old friend of hers."

Liz grimaced. This had to be a lie. "I knew every single younger friend of my grandmother's."

The boy gasped, realizing his mistake. "I'm—I well, I met her and—it was short-termed."

Liz grinned. "Ha, yeah right."

The boy smiled. "Why, did ya think I just came up here to check you out?"

Now the boy was making sense. "Yes, I suppose so." Liz answered ambitiously.

The boy laughed, then held out his hand to be shook. "I'm Jesse."

Liz smiled, and shook Jesse's hand. "Elizabeth Prescott, although my friends call me Liz."

"Well nice to meet you, Liz Prescott." Jesse exclaimed, then let go of her hand. Oh, my, didn't Liz look like her grandmother!

Liz cleared her throat ever so softly. "So, who are you, really, and what are you doing here?"

"I told you, my name is Jesse. Jesse Tuck."

Jesse knew not to tell his last name, but he had to take risks. Something in his gut told him that this Liz girl might as well be worth it.

Liz flashed another smile. And oh, was her teeth pearly white! "So, Jesse _Tuck_, who were you to my grandmother?"

Jesse suddenly felt himself in love with Liz. She was beautiful, after all. Besides, she was Winnie Foster's granddaughter. That was better than nothing. If Jesse had been any bit more in his sudden trance of love, he would've told her of his long estranged affair with Winnie. "Me and Winnie, we were—" he caught himself. "We were...um...we met at this one...park. And uh...I...needed help, so um...she sort of gave me...therapy."

That was lame, and Jesse knew it. Obviously, Liz thought so too.

Wrong! Liz thought Jesse was a complete loser. Therapy! What had she gotten into, to have had even the slightest feelings for some crazy scruffy street kid like Jesse? "I better go now," she said bitterly.

"No! Wait!" Jesse suddenly cried out, "Uh...do you wanna...go out and get some lunch?"

Liz grimaced. "Sorry Jesse Tuck, but I'm _busy_."

She had a boyfriend anyways, a boyfriend named Charlie Livingston, a fine boy from a fine family who went to her gorgeous preparatory school, for only for the wealthy and intelligent. She didn't need this "Jesse Tuck", despite how handsome he was.

"Please," Jesse started to beg, "I have nothing else to do, so would you please keep me company?"  
Liz almost burst out laughing. How _low _could Jesse get! He was so desperate, it was actually funny! "Jesse Tuck," she started, "you are indeed the most idiotic boy I've ever met!"

Jesse was heartbroken. How could someone descended from someone so wonderful be so cruel? _Who am I kidding,_ Jesse thought, _Liz Prescott isn't Winnie Foster. No one will ever replace my Winnie!_

Liz noticed how sad Jesse was. Suddenly, Liz felt empathetic. Whatever pain this Jesse Tuck was feeling, it had to be as bad as the ones she felt. "Hey," she started, "I guess a little lunch won't hurt, Tuck."

Jesse smiled. He knew Liz would come around. But he no longer felt those feelings for Liz. Liz wasn't Winnie, and he knew it. "So, how old are you, Liz?"

Any normal boy would've asked of the location of where they were to dine. But Liz had to remind himself that Jesse was no ordinary boy, he was rather rude. So what was some scruffy street kid doing with a Yale University sweatshirt? "I'm a junior in high school. I'm 16 going on 17. Anyways, why are you wearing a _Yale _sweatshirt?"

Jesse took a quick glance down at his sweatshirt, as if he didn't know he was wearing it. "Is it wrong for me to wear one?"

Liz giggled. "No, it's just...Yale is a really special college. I was planning to go."

Jesse grinned. "Really? Well, I just got it when I went to New Haven, Connecticut. I travel a lot."

And there was no lie in that.

Liz suddenly felt excited. _He likes to travel,_ she thought. Liz had always wanted to get out of the little town of Treegap. She wanted to visit places she had never even imagined before, to feel the pulse, the beat, and the rhythm of the world. "You're really lucky. My dream is to go to all the different countries in the world!" Liz chimed.

Jesse smiled. He had actually done that two times. "Well, maybe someday you will."

Suddenly, Liz remembered lunch. And she had to admit, she was not hungry. "Jesse, I'm not really hungry."

Jesse smiled understandingly. Oh God, did she love that smile! "Okay, let's just go hang out, then."

"I can show you around if you want."

Jesse nodded, and held out his hand, this time, for Liz to hold onto to. Liz giggled and accepted his hand, and the two walked off, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Jesse, mystery man.

It was a beautiful morning in summer, and a walk around the park was a very nice idea. Jesse and Liz walked hand-in-hand, talking as if they had known each other their whole lives. "So after Drunk Hubbard knocked down our door, Grandma Winnie grabbed her cane, and started to strike him hard on the back, until he would leave!"

Jesse laughed. That sounded like Winnie, so lively, so full of energy. And now she was dead.

"Yeah, I wish she was alive now, so she can meet you. But I'm sure you two have had enough encounters in..._therapy_." she said, as if reading his mind.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I would've still liked it if I could see her at least one last time."

That had come out so sincere, and so meaningful. What did Jesse mean by that? "Well anyways, we should change the subject."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. Thank God he could now get his mind away from Winnie! "So, how's your um...school like?"

Liz shrugged. " It's OK, I guess. I mean, that's where all my friends are at and that's where I met Charlie—"

"Charlie?"

"My boyfriend."

Jesse looked disappointed. "Oh, your boyfriend..."

"He's at lacrosse camp for the summer. I'm all alone now."

Jesse smiled. Well, at least Charlie wasn't _here_.

Suddenly, a tall blond girl walked their way, embracing Liz. "Hey Lizzie!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Liz greeted back, happy to see her friend.

The girl examined Jesse. "So, who's the guy?"

Liz felt like an idiot to have forgotten that Jesse was even there. "Oh! Um...Ruthie, this is Jesse." She said.

"Hi," Jesse said, flashing his sexy smile.

Suddenly, Liz felt the same way when Charlie had been teaching her younger sister Claire how to swim. It had seemed like Charlie had been _all over Claire_, like he was _attracted _to her. Liz felt jealous!

"Well Jesse, I think we better go."

"Why?" Jesse asked, knowing Liz's jealousy. "I think Ruthie should join us."

"Jesse, _now_!" she demanded.

Jesse gave Ruthie an apologetic look, and then started to walk off with Liz.

Once they were a certain distance away, Liz stared right into Jesse's emerald blue eyes. Jesse smiled at her, then, ever so lightly kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, a rather friendly kiss. Liz felt disappointed, but hey, what good would a hungry kiss do? She hardly knew the guy! She kissed him back, making hers equally soft.

Suddenly, a ringing interrupted their sweet kiss, brining them back to reality. Jesse grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed it hard against his ear. "Hello?"

It was Mae Tuck, his caring mother. "Jesse, please, you need to come. It's Miles!"

Recently, Miles had turned himself into a violent serial killer. Jesse wondered whom he had killed this time. It was sad, but it was true. Thank God the rest of the Tucks were not in Treegap. Jesse would hate to have to leave again, when things had started to get good. "Don't worry Ma, I'll be right there." Jesse answered, then hang up.

"Who was that?" Liz asked, impatient for another kiss.

"It was my mother. I have to go, Liz!"

With that, Jesse sped off. Liz wanted to chase after him, but she stopped himself. She knew Jesse would come back. Now things were getting a little interested. There was a little more to than his looks to Jesse, psychotic boy. Jesse was mysterious, and that's what Liz liked about a man. Questions poured in her head. "What kind of person calls their mother 'Ma'?", "Who was this Jesse Tuck?", "Why did he sound so sure of himself, like he had been around forever?", "How did Jesse know her grandmother so well?", "And why did Jesse like her so much? Why was he so eager to kiss her?"

Despite how eager Liz was to get the answers to her questions, she knew she would have to find out, one by one. That is, if she ever _did _find out. You'd never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home was never home

As Liz opened the front door, the butler greeted her. "Welcome home, miss."

"Yeah, thanks." Liz muttered. The butler was like a robot, saying that to her every time she came home. It was utterly annoying.

Upstairs in her room, the maid was making her bed. "Where have you been, Mistress Elizabeth?"

"Out," she muttered coldly. Why did the maids have to be so irritating too?

Suddenly, Ellen Prescott entered the room. "Elizabeth, you are late for your piano lesson with Mr. Reed!" she cried.

Rolling her eyes, Liz followed her over-authoritative mother downstairs. The piano teacher, Mr. Joseph Reed was sitting impatiently next to the piano chair. And oh, yes, was he angry! "Elizabeth, we better begin your lesson _immediately_!" he snapped.

Jonathan Prescott, Liz's father walked in the room. "Elizabeth! Thank God you made it in time for your piano lesson!"

"Yeah, whatever." Liz muttered.

"_Elizabeth_, speak like a lady!" her mother scolded.

Liz hated her family, hated her life. Her parents were so demanding, they were so expectant. She didn't care about the wealth; she didn't care about the power. She just wanted to be Liz, and Liz was who she wanted to be. Sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?

"We're gonna have to stash the body somewhere, Jess." Miles said casually, to his younger brother, Jesse Tuck.

Mae Tuck, who was standing next to them, began to cry, while her husband, Angus embraced her. They were all in a small cabin, and thank God the murder scene was their own temporary home!

"I think we should cremate him again this time," Jesse suggested. The last time they cremated a body, they didn't have to move, and Jesse was clearly tired of them having to move for something Miles did. It was so much better when he was at war...

"Jess," Miles said in a very serious tone, "I need to talk to ya. Outside."

Jesse nodded, and followed him out. They walked down to the creek, and Miles sat down, ordering Jesse to sit besides him. No matter how much of a killer Miles was, Jesse still trusted him. Besides, what could happen? Jesse was going to live _forever_!

"Jess, I've been thinking," Miles started, staring down at the creek, watching the water flow, watching life go on, "and I've decided. I'm going back to the army. I'm gonna go fight in Iraq."

Jess now felt extremely guilty for thinking it was better off with Miles gone at war. And even though Miles had nothing to lose, Jesse would not let his brother go. "No, Miles, stay!"

Miles shook his head. "I'm a born killer, Jess. Or at least, that's what I had become. If I stay, all I'll do is kill innocent people and then watch Ma suffer in grief. If I go to war, at least I'll be killin' the enemy."

Miles _did _make a point, but Jesse did not want for this to happen. "Ma'll worry more if you're at war."

Miles snickered. "Yeah, right. She'll probably be happy to have gotten rid of me. This is no place for me, Jess. I'm better off gone with the army. I have a gift, and if I'm gonna keep it, I might as well use it for good."

Jesse stared down into Mile's eyes. "Are you sure, Miles?"

Miles nodded, looking Jess straight in the eye to prove that he was being serious. "This is for real, Jess. Don't expect me back in a while."

Jesse nodded. "Okay, but if you ever want to see us again—"

"Fuck you, Jess! Don't worry! It's the 21st century here, there's phones!"

Jesse nodded. With Miles gone, things will be easier, and he would get to see Liz more often without being interrupted. Jesse felt guilty for wanting his one and only brother to leave, but he also felt his heart loosen up. Liz had taken his heavy heart and made it light, and he knew that. Suddenly, Jesse felt the same way he did when he was still with Winnie, when she was still alive. And it felt good.

"Miles," he said to check, "You sure you wanna leave home?"

Miles laughed. "Jesse, I don't got no home. We're all nomads. Gypsies, barbarians. We don't have a home, and that's okay. The closest home we had was that little cottage we used to live in when we were still residing in Treegap."

"I know," Jesse said, "that was our true home."

"No, Jess. Home was never home."

And with that, the two boys ran back up to their cabin. Cremation, it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cravings

For some odd reason, Liz was very eager to see Jesse again. But how? She didn't give him her number. She felt like an idiot. Of course, she _did _have a boyfriend, but Jesse was something different. Jesse was a friend, except more. Jesse listened to every word she said; he so understanding. Charlie was different. Most of the time, Charlie would just go to the park and play football with his friends to pass the time. The only time Liz got to see him was if they had scheduled a date. That was it. Sure he went to her school, and Liz was friends with Charlie's friends, but they barely got to be alone. To be _together_. Liz had long lost her love for Charlie, and she wouldn't be surprise if Charlie felt the same.

And now Liz had this amazing feeling in her, an ultimate crazing to feel Jess' soft smooth lips again, to taste that nice, minty flavor of his mouth. Jess may have been a lunatic enough to need therapy from her grandmother, but she could work this that. Maybe her Grandma Winnie had truly cured him. He was so sweet, and the way he looked at her made her feel so good about herself. She didn't have to feel nervous, she could just be herself. It was strange, she had only known Jesse for only about half an hour, but it felt like they had known each other their whole lives. And now she was staring out her bedroom window, hoping that some miracle will cause Jesse to mysteriously appear right on her porch steps. Think of how surprised she was, when Jesse Tuck indeed _did _appear.

It was not long after Liz had thought that last thought, and she was so shocked to Jesse, she immediately jumped up and ran for the door. She flung it open, and grabbed Jesse, forcing their lips together, hungrily kissing him.

"Whoa, whoa," Jesse said, trying to get Liz to stop. "Liz, please, stop!"

Liz disappointedly stopped, but stared up into Jesse's eyes expectantly. Her craving for Jesse was getting so much stronger, she was feeling so impassioned, so amorous, so—horny. "Let's go somewhere." Liz finally said.

"Where?"

Liz looked back at her door. The maids had long closed the door. "I don't know, but I just want to get out of here. I just want to be with _you_."

Then again, Liz kissed Jesse. "Come on, Jess. Let's go!"

Jesse nodded. Liz reached out for his hand, and he held it. Suddenly, Jesse wasn't feeling so in love with Liz anymore. Not when Liz was so...eager. He wondered if this was why most of the women in those classic movies played hard-to-get. This was wrong. It was supposed to be the man who was so desirous. He wondered if Liz was drunk, because this was certainly not how Winnie Foster would've acted.

Jesse and Liz walked on until they reached the river. The old river. Jesse remembered how he and Winnie had first swum together. Winnie had been so scared of the water, so Jesse had to cling onto her. In fear, Winnie cried for Jesse to not let go. "I'll never let you go, Winnie Foster," he had said, "I'll never let you go."

Thinking about Winnie made him even less attracted to Liz. "Wanna go skinny-dipping?" Liz asked in an arousing tone.

That was it, this girl had lost it! "No," Jesse replied coldly. He stared into the river, imaging him and Winnie together. No matter how Liz had Winnie's eyes, how she had that same smile, it didn't matter anymore to Jesse. He clearly had no feelings for this Elizabeth Prescott.

Liz suddenly noticed that Jess was not into her anymore. "What's the matter, Jesse?" she asked, concerned.

"Look, Liz...I don't know how to explain this to you, but...when I first met you, you seemed so..._familiar_. I really liked you—"

"I liked you too, Jesse."

"Yeah, but...Liz, it's just...it's not you, it's me. I don't think we're on the same page. I don't think I like you as much as you like me..."

Liz stared deep into Jesse's eyes, then nodded. "I guess we can still be friends," she said softly.

"Yeah, we can be friends."

Liz felt like she was about to cry, but she didn't want to show anymore longing for him. She would go home, head straight to her beautiful pink canopy bed, and will cry on her pillow. Because no matter how rich and how well-bred Elizabeth Prescott was, she was still like any other girl. She would cry over a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mending a broken heart

Liz Prescott felt miserable. She sobbed more and let the tears soak her pillow. She felt like a moron. She had been so _desperate_, too _longing_! Now because she had not played hard-to-get, or at least had taken it slow, Jesse no longer even _liked _her. She could never face Jesse Tuck ever again, as long as she lived. It was so strange, she would have never known that she would be in...that she would be _in love_ with this Jesse Tuck, a boy she had no idea about! And for some strange reason, her heart felt broken. She felt so hurt...

Suddenly, the phone rang. Liz retrieved it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey Liz," it was Charlie, "Good news, I'm coming home from lacrosse camp early!"

Charlie sounded so sweet, and after all Charlie was Liz's _real_ boyfriend. "Cool," she said, "when are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow. I'll also be free the whole day, so we can hang out!"

"Great!" Liz exclaimed, "I'll see you then, Char."

"Cool. I'm on the bus now. Yeah, pretty low for me to take the bus, but my parents refuse for anyone to come and pick me up. They wanted me to stay for the rest of the summer."

"Why are you coming back anyways?"

"I just...okay, I got into a fight."

Liz couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! I was protecting my friend Jerry from this idiot stoner kid!"

Now Liz felt better. Charlie was a knight in shining armor. "Well anyways, I'll be looking forward to you coming back, sweets."

_Sweets?_ "Okay, I'll be looking forward to it too, Lizzie."

"Bye..."

"Bye."

Liz let Charlie hang up. She felt so excited, so refreshed. Forget about Jesse, she had Charlie! Charlie had been so sweet...he was a keeper. She felt that Charlie had just mended her broken heart, that had been in pieces not too long ago.

Jesse Tuck also had a broken heart, but that wasn't because of Liz. He was thinking about Winnie, his Winnie. He hated himself for leaving Treegap, when he could've hid somewhere and stayed to watch Winnie drink out of the spring, so she could live eternally also, and they could live happily ever after. Just like in those fairy tales Mae used to read to him when he was little. And now, Jesse was lying on his bed, or rather cot, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his long lost love. And as sad as the fact was, he would rather be in love with a deceased married woman than Liz, a beautiful living young girl who was his age. Liz was stunningly beautiful, but she was not her type. She was...just too much of a _whore_. And as long as Jesse Tuck was concerned, he would never even _see _Liz ever again. He didn't want to be her friend. He didn't want anything to do with her. Besides, she had a boyfriend, and even though she had been so flirtatious with him, she probably loved _him _more. And if her boyfriend Charlie ever found out about what went on between Jesse and Liz, trouble can arouse. Jesse didn't want any trouble. Right now, all he wanted was Winnie's love, which he would never be able to get. Winifred Foster was dead. Suddenly, Jesse wished he had never met Liz. Then he could've persuaded himself that Winnie _wasn't _dead, that she had drunk out of the spring, and now was in Paris, standing on the Eiffel tower, searching for him.

_Idiot, idiot_! He thought, _even if I didn't meet Liz, I would know that Winnie Foster at least didn't drink from the spring at the age of seventeen! _ It had clearly said on her grave, and she knew it. Winnie had found another man, and had married him and had kids. And Liz was her granddaughter. Liz had looked so sweet, so innocent! With her shining straight brown hair and her beautiful blue eyes and her sweet, sweet, smile...the same smile as Winnie's! He had been so disappointed to know how ambitious Liz really was...and it hurt to think that. He had actually even loved her for a small while...and that hurt.

But now that didn't matter anymore. Jesse Tuck was deeply in love with his long estranged girlfriend, no, _lover_, and now there was nothing anyone could do about it. He had thought seeing Liz would drive his thoughts away from Winnie, but it didn't at all. It made drove him _to _those thoughts, and he all owed it to Liz Prescott. Now if only someone could mend his broken heart...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Charlie causes a commotion

The next day, Jesse Tuck decided to go to the shopping mall. He had heard that shopping helped women get rid of their trouble, and perhaps if it helped woman, it could also help men.

It was originally not a very good idea, but Jesse didn't care anymore. He needed to escape the insanity of his brain, and doing something different such as _shopping _sounded pretty neat. Once at the mall, Jesse walked into Macy's, hoping to buy affordable perfume for Mae Tuck and a goodbye present for Miles Tuck.

He walked his way to the perfume department, when he quickly hid behind one of the shelves after he had spotted Liz Prescott and her handsome boyfriend, Charlie. Yes, it had to be Charlie. Charlie was tall and had fairly cut dirty-blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a cute smile. A complete chick magnet, Liz Prescott was lucky to have him.

From where Jesse was hiding about three feet away, he could hear their whole conversation. "Pick out anything you want, it's my gift from me to you." Charlie said, sweetly.

Liz smiled. "Thanks, Chuckie."

It seemed like Liz really didn't care about perfume, and when you were rich and had all the money in the world, that was how it was. You didn't need your boyfriend to buy you expensive items.

"So, Lizzie, how's it been?"

Liz merely shrugged, pretending to take big interest in the bottle of Liz Claiborne fragrance.

Jesse now was confused. He had expected Liz to be all over Charlie, to be the way she had been yesterday. Instead, she seemed completely uninterested and hardly attracted to her boyfriend.

"Can I go check out some cologne?" Charlie asked, a bit impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Help yourself."

"Thanks," he said, and kissed Liz on the cheek.

After Charlie was gone, Jesse approached Liz ever so casually and nonchalantly. "Hey, Liz." He greeted.

Liz turned, shocked to see Jesse. "Oh, um...hi." she answered back, mesmerized.

Jesse waited for Liz to grab him and hungrily kiss him again, but that didn't happen. Liz went back to examining the bottle of Liz Claiborne.

"Wow, you must be really interested in fragrance brands that contain your name," Jesse joked. Bad joke.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Suddenly, Charlie came marching back, holding a bottle of Hugo Boss cologne. "Ready to go, Lizzie?"

Jesse felt sort of envious when Charlie called Liz "Lizzie".

"Um...not quite." Liz replied.

"Aw, come on! How long does it take you to pick out perfume!"

"I dunno."

Charlie's eyes then focused on the scruffy kid next to Liz, Jesse. "Yo, you one of Liz' friends?"

"I can answer for myself, you know?" Liz snapped.

This was unfair. Why did Liz have to be so bitter? Bittersweet, that is. "Come on, Lizzie, we better go!"

"Look, it was a bad idea, for us to hang out today."

Now Charlie was very confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, sure it was sweet of you to actually spend time with me, but..."

Then, suddenly, it hit Charlie. "I know what this is about!" he yelled, angrily, "You!" he pointed at Jesse, "YOU!"

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Jesse began.

"You've already have! You are _sick _you know that! Stealing my girl, taking advantage of my absence! What's your name!"

"Stop!" Liz cried. "I admit that Jesse and I _did _have a little something going on—it was less than a day, and it was nothing serious."

Now Charlie seemed even angrier. "If it was nothing serious," he screamed, "then why the hell are you so _distracted _by him!"

The store manager came up to them, telling them to quiet down or he'd have to ask them to leave. Jesse shrugged and was about to go when Liz stopped him. "I'm going with you," she said.

"Liz," Charlie said softly, "I thought you loved me..."

Liz shook her head. "Not anymore. You hardly have time for me anymore anyways. I admit I _did _love you, but now...I don't think so."

At that, Jesse let Liz out of the store.

"So," Jesse started, "why'd you break up with him?"

"Because...because...because I—it's complicated."

Jesse grinned. "Yeah? Well do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"  
"I'm thinking you really do have feelings for me. That's why you broke up with him, right?"

Liz nodded. "That's one of the reasons, I guess."

Jesse wondered if he liked her back.

"But I know you don't."  
"Huh?"

"I know you don't like me back. It's okay."

Now, Jesse felt those emotions all over again. Emotions of affection. Liz really wasn't some amative whore; she was a person, a person who happened to be related to his long lost love, Winifred Foster...

"What made you think that?" Jesse said, "I like you. I have feelings for you too."

Liz smiled, and took his hand. Funny, Jesse had expected her to kiss him. It didn't really matter, though. Jesse's fairy tale was finally forming. He no longer had to feel like Peter Pan, who had come back to see Wendy and had realized Wendy had become an adult, had a new life of her own. Because Jesse Tuck himself, was also about to have a new life of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When two worlds collide...

It had been two weeks since Jesse Tuck and Liz Prescott had been together. Things were going very well in the love department, and it was time for Liz to show her new boyfriend to the family. When Liz asked Tuck, he agreed sweetly, but did not look too excited for it.

It was a nice Friday evening, and Jesse was standing in front of the Prescott's front door, too nervous to ring the door. From what Liz told him, the Prescotts were a nosy bunch. Jesse had to make sure not to blow his cover, to not to reveal his secret. Because if he did, he would have to be just like Miles, he would have to kill the Prescotts. Taking a deep breath, he finally pushed the doorbell, and a maid answered. "Good evening, you must be the boy!" she chimed.

Straightening his tie and making sure his shirt was okay and well tucked in, he came in. Liz greeted him, looking even more beautiful than ever, wearing a very nice black dress. A black dress was a complete turn-on for any man. Liz gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look great," she whispered in his ear.

"Think they won't mind me not wearing a tux?" Jesse asked.

Liz giggled. "Of course not, Jess! Now come on, I'd like you to meet my family!"

Jesse was led into the den, where he sat down on the coach with Liz. On another couch were Mr. and Mrs. Prescott, examining the new boy who had entered their precious daughter's life. Besides them was fifteen year old Claire Prescott, also examining the gorgeous boy.

"So, what would you all like to drink?" the butler asked.

"I'll just take champagne. Feeling a bit festive, for some reason." Mr. Prescott said.

"Chardonnay," Mrs. Prescott said as if the butler was supposed to know that.

Liz, Jesse, and Claire all asked for ginger ale. Once the drinks came, they started to talk.

"So, Jesse, is it?" Mr. Prescott asked Jesse.

"Yes, sir." Jesse answered politely.

"Well, our daughter's been mentioning you a lot these days."

Jesse smiled. This was perfect.

"So Elizabeth, hon, whatever happened to that Chuck boyfriend of yours?" Mrs. Prescott asked.

"Oh, you mean Charlie? We...broke up." Liz answered.

"Oh, that's a shame, I really liked him..."

"Mom, you didn't even know what his _name _was!" Claire exclaimed.

"Dinner's ready!" the maid announced. Everyone headed for the dining room.

Jesse sat down next to Liz, who was next to Claire. Across from them sat the two Prescotts. "Mmm," Jesse said, "this is delicious, Mrs. Prescott!"

"Don't thank me, hon. Thank the maid."

As they all ate on, Jesse felt good. It was working out well. No interrogations. They were just going to dine, and then when they were all done, he would kiss Liz goodnight, and he would be able to hop on his Harley-Davidson and head back to the Tuck's temporary home. Too bad we he was wrong.

"So, Jesse, where do you go to school?" Mr. Prescott asked.

"I-I'm home schooled." Jesse answered quickly. It was kind of true, actually.

"Oh, well, what colleges are you planning to apply to, son?"

"Um...I'm not sure."

Why would Jesse Tuck attend college when the whole world was his own personal playground?

"Are you even _planning _to go to college?"

Jesse knew he had to lie. "Yes, I am."

"What grades do you get for home school, son?"

"We don't do grades."

"Oh. So, what is your last name?"

Jesse began to hesitate. "T-Tuck. It's Tuck, sir."

"Never heard of the Tucks. Where do you live?"

"Out of town."

"I see...and I also saw that you owned a motorcycle. Don't you think that makes you look a bit like... a hoodlum?"

Now anyone at the table could tell that Jesse was being cornered. Liz had to stand up for her lover. "It doesn't matter. I think it's unique."

"Charlie Livingston drove a Porsche..."

"It doesn't matter what Charlie drove, Dad! It's all about Jesse now! He's my boyfriend now!"

"What I am trying to state, Elizabeth, is that maybe...maybe Jesse isn't really the right guy for you."

"DAD!"

"I mean, he needs to fit into our family standard...I hardly know the boy's parents, and I have no idea who the Tucks are! He drives a Harley-Davidson, and he seems a bit...well, _unkempt_..."

Now Liz was furious. "Dad, please! Jesse is my boyfriend, and I love him very much! Don't do this!"

Jesse felt embarrassed. He now wished he had never come.

"Listen to your father, Elizabeth!" Mrs. Prescott ordered, "This boy is obviously not good for you. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to forbid you from seeing him any longer."

This was unbelievable, and completely unfair. Who did they think they were! "MOM! Jesse Tuck is my _boyfriend_!"

"I'm sorry hon, but there are many others. Now Jesse, if you are done, the maid will walk you out the door." Mr. Prescott said coldly.

As Liz saw her love mournfully walk out the door, she wondered if she would ever see him again. She realized that Jesse Tuck had come from a completely different world than her, and that thought itself hurt. "I love you, Jesse Tuck!" she called after him, "I love you!  
Jesse didn't want to let Liz go like this, but he knew he had no choice. And because he loved her, he did as her parents had told him. "I love you too," Jesse said, "I'll love you as long as I live!"

The last time Jesse had said that was when he and Winnie Foster were parting. And to Jesse Tuck, "as long as I live" meant only one thing: forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The man of steel and Juliet

After Jesse Tuck had been forced to never see Liz Prescott again, he decided to set off for a little journey on his Harley, carrying as much spring water with him in his canteen. He had learned that the spring water makes him stronger, and will give him new abilities. When Miles started to drink the spring water routinely, he began to become very powerful, and soon, he could lift a man up in the air without any struggle. It sounded supernatural, but it was true. Jesse had recently been given the ability to run faster than he normally could. It was sad how many men suffered by taking steroids to gain strength while only harmless water would cause the Tucks to become stronger than any steroid would.

It had bee a month since Jesse and Liz had been separated, and school was to start for Liz in another month. It had long been Liz' birthday and Jesse Tuck could not attend her birthday party. Any normal boy in love would sneak into Liz' bedroom through the window, text message her and set up a meeting place, or simply try to call her, but Jesse Tuck was no ordinary boy, and we knew that for sure. He was also caring, and he knew what the Prescotts had said was true. Jesse _didn't _belong in Liz' life, he was not good enough for her. And because he loved her, he knew he had to stay away from her.

Jesse had lately traveled all the way to Manhattan, New York, and was living the city life. This was way better than that little town of Treegap, Connecticut anyways. _Fuck Treegap_, Jesse thought.

Jesse was actually in Manhattan for a good purpose: to stop crime. Tonight he had chased two bank robbers into a bank, and with he himself wearing a mask to conceal his identity, he shot the two robbers dead, dodging a few bullets, and being hit with a few that hardly affected him. Jesse Tuck was like the man of steel. Bullets didn't hurt him. He hardly felt pain when he got shot anymore, so he didn't have to fall over. He would remain standing and the bullet wound would quickly disappear. Most people just told themselves that the shooters had missed every time that happened.

Jesse Tuck was now the superman of Manhattan, and he was nearly invincible. He had found a partner named James, who was willing to help Jesse. Jesse's cell phone rang, and Jesse answered it. It was James. "Hey, mysterious man with a little girl. Followed him and now I'm 100 sure the girl was kidnapped. Hurry to the apartment, Upper West side, next to that drugstore."

Jesse Tuck rushed to the apartment complex. "Go to room 508." James had told him.

Jesse took the elevator, rushed through the hall, and kicked the door to room 508 open. "Hey! Anyone in here?"

Suddenly, a bullet shot through the air, making a piercing noise, and brilliantly sped until it hit Jesse's stomach, going in. In a matter of seconds, the bullet came out and fell to the floor, and the wound was healed. "Ha-ha, sorry pal, nice try."

Several more bullets flew by, none missing. Yet every time Jesse Tuck would be alright, in other words: alive. Finally, Jesse ran to the kidnapper, took his gun, and shot him dead. Under the bed was a little girl with duck tape over her mouth, tied up. She looked scared to death. Her face was pale and her eyes were cowering with fear. "Don't worry kid, I'll get you outta here." Jesse whispered softly.

Jesse removed the duck tape and untied the girl. "Now what's your name?"

Jesse still had the mask, so the girl looked a bit scared. "M-my n-na-name is A-nnie!" she stammered.

Jesse nodded. "Okay, Annie, can you tell me where your home is? I'm gonna take you home now, 'kay?"

A slight smile formed from Annie's lips. "Th-thanks. What's your name?"

Tuck smiled. "Superman."

This time, Annie's smile was full. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, I'm Clark Kent junior."

"Cool!" she exclaimed. Obviously, the little girl was too young to not believe in fantasies. But hey, Jesse Tuck's whole _life _was a fantasy!

"Elizabeth, this is Henry Bass and his son, Nathan." Jonathan Prescott introduced his dinner guests to Liz.

Liz held out her hand politely at Mr. Bass. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Mr. Bass laughed heartily. "Well aren't you a fine young lady? Nathan, this is surely a fine young lady for you, eh?"

Nathan smiled at Liz, and Liz flashed a polite smile back.

At the dinner table, Liz was seated next to Nathan. "So, Elizabeth, my parents tell me you go to Beaumont Preparatory Academy." Nathan said to Liz.

"Please, call me _Liz_." Liz replied, not answering Nathan's question. She was clearly uninterested in this Nathan Winthrop, and she wished her parents will realize that sooner or later.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Winthrop chimed, as if he had not heard Liz just tell Nathan to call her by her nickname, "how _is _Beaumont?"

"It's OK, I guess. Very big school. Lots of students."

"Ah, I see. Nathan also goes to a preparatory school, but it's for all boys. Morehouse Preparatory Academy For Boys."

"I see."

"It's a pretty cool school, really." Nathan added.

Liz wanted to laugh at how pathetic Nathan was being. No one wanted to hear about something as petty as a school for all boys, when Liz herself was a girl. Oh, _did _she miss Jesse Tuck!

"Nathan is quite a gentleman, you know, Liz?" her father spoke. At least he called her _Liz_ this time...

"Yes, well, I guess so. He'd make a good boyfriend for some lucky girl out there!" Liz replied.

_Meaning someone other than **her**_.

Nathan took it the wrong way, and smiled—almost grinned. Liz turned away. Nathan was cute, but she was not attracted to him. How could she be, when all she could think about was Jesse Tuck? In the beginning, this whole being forbidden from seeing Jesse sounded romantic, for it being more of a "Romeo and Juliet" case. But after Jesse had ignored her and refused to see her, she felt hopeless. Jesse had clearly moved on, and now she was lost in the world.

After dinner, Nathan offered to take Liz for a drive in his Ferrari. "I guess we can do that," Liz told him politely. Besides, she had nothing else to do. They drove to the other end of town, and then, Nathan stopped the car, turned to Liz, and smiled. _Oh God, please don't kiss me_, Liz thought.

Nathan did. Liz didn't pull away. She just let Nathan kiss her. Soon they were lip locked, and Nathan ran his tongue around her mouth. Liz didn't care anymore. Let Nathan do whatever he wanted to her. It didn't matter. She would never see her beloved Jesse Tuck ever again.

After Nathan was done French-kissing Liz, he smiled once again at her. "So, what should we do now?" he asked.

Suddenly, Liz felt a bit scared and vulnerable. They were out here in the dark in a car, with no one in site, and Nathan was pretty horny. "Just take me home." Liz begged.

"Come on, Liz! You know you like me..." he said, seductively.

This was great, just great. "No, Nathan, please take me home. _Now_!"

Nathan grabbed Liz, and started to forcefully undress her. "Get off!" Liz screamed.

"Liz, I love you...you have not only a lovely smile, but an even more beautiful body! Feed me your naked body!"

"Fuck!" Liz screamed. Nathan had unbuttoned her polo shirt already. She had no escape. The car doors were locked. She began to whimper in fear. Why couldn't she have been more careful? She had always dreamed of losing her virginity to Jesse, and now she was about to be raped of it.

Suddenly, the car window on Liz's side smashed. "Get your hands off of her!" a voice cried.

Was it Jesse Tuck in his shining armor, finally coming to her rescue?

"Get your hands off of her, Winthrop!"

No, Liz recognized that voice. It was...it was Charlie's!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Winifred Foster Jackson

"Is this it?" Charlie asked as he and Liz approached Winifred Foster's grave.

"Yeah, that's it."

On it said:

"_In loving memory_

_Winifred Foster Jackson_

_Dear wife, dear mother_

_1910-2001"_

"She's my favorite grandmother," Liz said softly.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said.

"So tell me," Liz began, "Why did you rescue me from that Nathan guy two days ago?"

Charlie chuckled. "Liz, who _wouldn't _rescue someone from getting raped?"

Liz giggled. "I just wanted to say...thanks."

"You're welcome."

Charlie reached out to hold Liz' hand, but Liz refused. "Charlie, I don't have any feelings for you anymore." she said honestly.

Charlie nodded understandingly. "Okay."

Liz smiled. At least Charlie was a lot better than Nathan.

"Nathan got sent off to military camp and then he's going to military school. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Liz replied halfheartedly. It wasn't that Liz didn't _want _Nathan to go away to military school; it was that being with Charlie reminded her of Jesse Tuck, her long lost lover.

"I know it's awkward for you to hear this, but...I miss Jesse."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I figured that."

"You're not—"

"Jealous? No!"

Liz smiled in relief as she let Charlie caress her arms, running his hands back and forth.

"I know when we broke up, it didn't go so well, but...can we be friends, Chuckie?"

Charlie flashed a sweet little smile. "Yeah, we can be friends."

"Thanks, Charlie." Liz said softly, leaning on his shoulder.

Charlie felt her light breathing brush against his body, and relaxed. It was so nice to be with her...she was so warm...so soothing...if only she was his...

"You're a good friend, Charlie." Liz began again.

"I love you," Charlie said, then stopped himself, "as a friend!" Bad save.

Liz laughed.

"What's so funny? Don't you and your girl friends say that to each other all the time?"

"Well yeah, but that's because we're all girls, and we're all like, _best friends_."

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah, and we don't say it _like that_!"

Charlie laughed. "I guess you don't, huh?"

"Anyways, Livingston, we better get going."

Liz got out of Charlie's grasp, and started to walk off, expecting Charlie to follow her. And he did.

Winifred Foster Jackson. That was the only thing in Jesse Tuck's head. Winnie Foster. Winnie Foster _Jackson_, meaning she was _married_. He sighed as he nestled in his small bed in his small Manhattan apartment. So why wasn't he thinking about Elizabeth Prescott? If he truly loved her, he would at least be _thinking_ about her, right?

And yes, Jesse felt guilty for thinking about Winnie. It was like he was having an _affair_ with her, even though she was dead. In his dreams was the only place where he could see Winnie, talk to Winnie, and kiss Winnie. He felt like Sir Lancelot, cheating on Elaine with Guinevere, Arthur's queen. And that almost was how it was. He was Lancelot, gallant Lancelot, Winnie was Guinevere, and Liz was Elaine. And Arthur? Arthur was Charlie, Jesse decided.

_This is pathetic_, Jesse thought. _I'm no henchman of Charlie's, and Winnie is long dead._

Tears rolled down Jesse's cheeks. He missed Winnie...and he also missed Liz. They were both equally beautiful...like Helen of Troy, the most beautiful woman in the ancient world, the time of Troy. But Winnie had been so much better...if she was alive and seventeen, Jesse would definitely choose her over Liz. Even now, he was choosing Winnie's memory over his Liz, who had loved him so. And you'd have to admit, lamenting a death for so long isn't healthy.

"I love you, Winnie Foster" he whispered, "I'll love you until the day I die!"

Those were the last words he had said to Winnie, and also Liz (except of course, without the "Winnie Foster" part). Now Jesse Tuck felt that Liz was no longer part of his life, and Winnie was the one he truly loved. "Why did you have to die, Winnie?" he cried, "We could've lived happily ever after! We could've traveled great heights! We could've unlocked the secrets of Manchu Picchu, we could've polished the Sphinx, we could've walked in the streets of Paris, and we could've climbed the Eiffel Tower together, like I promised!"

"Damn!" Jesse screamed, "Damn it Winnie, why did you have to leave me!"

And even though Liz was still alive and only miles away, Jesse Tuck would rather just lie on his bed, and reminisce Winnie's memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The threshold

After planning all night, Liz set off to find Jesse. She would ask local commoners if they knew where the Tucks lived. That was the only way to find her love. Sure she had Jesse's cell phone number, but Jesse had always refused to answer. Now was time for Liz to leave her threshold guardians and set off on her journey.

As live crept in the faint dawn light, she spotted the old tree, the only survivor after her family had ordered for the old woods to be cut down. She walked up to the tree, and saw a "T" carved on it. T...what did T stand for? Tree? Taste? Tuck!

TUCK! Could it actually stand for Tuck? Had Jesse Tuck been here before? Liz noticed a small puddle under the tree. It was water. And hey, she was tired and actually suddenly very thirsty. So why not? Liz reached down to cup the water in her hands when...

"Hey!" a voice suddenly cried.

Liz quickly got up, not even getting a lick out of the water. In fear, Liz searched around. Suddenly, a man leaped onto her, grabbing her and started to choke her. The life of her was being squeezed out of her, and now she was never to see Jesse ever again...

"Miles, let the poor child go!" an older man ordered sternly.

"Miles" did, letting her fall on the ground. "Come on, Tuck, who knows what she knows! She's discovered the water!"

Obviously, these people were not sane. "Discovered the water"? It was just a small spring under a tree!

"How much does she really know, Miles?"

"I dunno Pa, but seems to me like we need to get rid of her."

Liz let out a whimper.

Suddenly, the older man, _Tuck_ reached down to take a good look at her. And oh my, _did _she look familiar! "Miles, I think I know this girl."

"Pa, that's impossible! Jesse's the only one who's come here after the Foster girl helped you and Ma escape from prison!"

_What were they talking about_, Liz thought. _Grandma Winnie was the last "Foster girl", and there is no possible way they would've known her as a child..._

"Oh, great, Miles!" Tuck exclaimed angrily, "Now she's heard something!"

"Good, of all the more reason to get ridda her!"

Liz knew this was the end.

"No, Miles, we're just gonna take her home with us like we did with that other girl."

"If I do recall, Tuck, the last time we did that, we got into huge trouble for kidnapping."

"It don't matter, Miles. It's better than putting another murder on our hands."

Liz gasped. Those people had already murdered many others!

Tuck laughed at that. "Don't worry girl, we're not bad people. We're doing this fer your own good."

"Wh-where are you t-taking m-me?" Winnie stammered.

"Home to the Tuck residence." Miles exclaimed.

Liz gasped. Could this be...could this be the same Tucks she had left home to look for? So was this was Jesse was hiding, that his family were a bunch of homicidals?

Liz decided to ask. She had nothing to lose anyways. "A-are you...really the Tucks?"

Tuck and Miles exchanged glances, and then nodded. "I'm Angus Tuck," Tuck said, "and this is my oldest son, Miles."

He had said _oldest _son. That meant he had more.

"Um...do you happen to have a son named Jesse?"

The two Tucks' eyes grew wide. "Oh, great, Pa!" Miles exclaimed, "Jesse's been going 'round revealing his identity!"

"I-is Jesse still home?"

Angus Tuck shook his head. "He left."

"Oh..." Liz moaned in disappointed.

"What do ya want with Jess?" Miles demanded.

"Nothing," Liz lied.

"We'll talk about this at our home, alright, girl?" Angus Tuck said decidedly.

"What's your name?" Miles asked.

"Elizabeth." Liz replied, "Liz, actually. Liz Foster Jackson Prescott."

She didn't know why she had mentioned she was a descendent of the Fosters', but it felt right.

The two Tucks smiled. "Come on, Liz. We're gonna take you home."

Were the Tucks seriously considering keeping Liz for their own?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going home

Jesse Tuck walked into the pub, walked up to the counters, and told the bartender to get him a glass of chardonnay. "Feeling fancy, eh, kid?" the bartender chuckled and gave him his request.

Jesse sipped the white wine. Loud music was playing, and there was no way Jesse could relax.

Suddenly, a college-aged girl with black hair and mysterious green eyes sat next to him. "Heya sexy," she greeted.

Jesse smiled. The girl was so beautiful...

The girl leaned in to see what Jesse was drinking. "Wow, white wine, huh? Fancy..."

"How may I help you?" the bartender asked impatiently. He had been waiting the whole time.

"I guess I'll have champagne. Feeling a bit festive tonight."

"Me too," Jesse added after quickly chugging down his chardonnay.

The girl smiled. Her teeth weren't as pearly white as Winnie's or Liz', but they were still pretty unblemished.

"What's your name?" Jesse asked.

"Nickie. It's short for Nicole."

Jesse flashed his sexy smile. "I'm Jesse."

He took a big sip of champagne. "So, Nickie...what brings you here tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to drink my troubles away. My boyfriend and I just broke up."

So she was an escapist!

"Ah, I see. I just come here every night, but I do have some troubles of my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ran away from home."

Nickie shrugged. "Oh well, you probably had a good reason."

_Not really_, Jesse thought.

Nickie finished her champagne. "Hey bartender, get me a glass of vodka!"

The bartender laughed. "Pretty strong stuff, ya know?"

Nickie grinned. "I'm 21. Don't tell me what to do!"

After receiving her glass, she started to chug it down. Nickie seemed pretty decent at drinking.

Jesse finished his champagne, and decided he didn't need anything more to drink. "Hey, wanna go for a ride on my Harley?"

Nickie beamed. "Oh, yes!"

Jesse and Nickie stepped outside, hand in hand. The night breeze was strong, and Nickie clung onto Jesse. Suddenly, Jesse felt pain on the back of his head. He was immediately fell forward.

"Get off my girl!" a deep voice yelled.

"Matt, stop! Jesse's just a friend!" Nickie cried.

That punch hardly hurt Jesse. He immediately got up, ready to strike.

Jesse noticed that Matt had something in his hand. A knife.

"Jesse, run!" Nickie cried.

Jesse didn't. He just stayed in place. Matt charged at him, pushing the knife forward, into where Jesse's heart was located. Jesse let himself fall backwards, and pretended to be dead. "Jesse!" Nickie cried in despair.

"Come on, Nicole, let's go!" Matt commanded.

Nickie shook her head. "Mattie, why are you doing this!"

Matt grabbed Nickie violently. "Come on!" he shouted.

That was it. Jesse quickly thrust the knife out of his body, got up, and stabbed Matt in the back.

Taken by surprise, Matt's eyes and mouth opened wide, and then he toppled down to the ground. Jesse heard police sirens. The police were coming. Jesse turned to Nickie, who was shocked and in unimaginable fear. Finally, she whispered, "I don't know who or _what _you are, but I suggest you better get going. Go home, to where you belong."

Jesse nodded. Nickie was right, he didn't belong in New York. He quickly sprinted for his Harley, started the engine, and sped off in the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The prodigal son returns

"So, after that, my parents just practically _forced _him out, telling him to never come and see me again!" Liz exclaimed, happy to know that Tuck, Mae, and Miles were all there to listen to her story.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Mae exclaimed, and embraced Liz.

Liz started to cry. "I miss Jesse a lot, Mrs. Tuck..."

Tears also rolled out of Mae's eyes. "If only I'd known what was wrong with the boy...oh, he hasn't been in love since...well, for what it _felt like_ more than fifty years!"

Miles examined Liz. She looked so much like that Winnie Foster girl, except perhaps a lot more appealing. He decided to be a little soft for her. "I can call Jess and ask him to come back!"

Liz turned to Miles, and smiled sweetly. "Would you really do that for me, Miles?"

Miles laughed. "Yeah, it's no big deal anyways. Jess and I are close. Been a bit upset with me since I told him I'm going off to war, though."

Without thinking, Liz gave Miles a hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Miles felt like he was floating on a cloud! Liz felt so warm, so calming...

After Liz let go of Miles, he quickly got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, is this Jess?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered. "Look, Miles, I was gonna call you anyways, so I'm glad you called. Tell Ma and Pa that I'm coming home!"

Miles beamed in excitement! "Jesse's comin' home! Jesse's comin' home!"

Mae and Tuck simpered in delight! "Are you sure, Miles! Is it really my Jesse!" Mae exclaimed.

Liz merely smiled faintly. It was nice how Jesse's was coming home, but she wondered if she wanted to face him. What if he had moved on? What if he was only coming home to introduce his new girlfriend to his family? She turned to Miles. "Hey, while we're waiting for Jesse, can you take me outside?"

Miles nodded, still smiling.

The cabin was located in the woods similar to the one that the Tucks had lived in before. Miles led Liz to the small creek. This time it was a creek, last time it was a lake. Big deal.

"Close your eyes," Miles whispered.

Liz felt a bit insecure. "Why?"

Miles laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything!"

Liz laughed. Yes, Miles was right. He was a Tuck, and after all, he was Jesse's brother. He couldn't be so bad. Liz closed her eyes, although still letting her ears stay alert.

"Now, relax." Miles said softly. "Listen to all the sounds you can hear. The current of the water, the chirping of the birds, the wind, brushing against the grass...you hear that?"

Liz nodded.

"Now, tell me, what is it that you hear?"

"Life" Liz answered.

Miles grinned. "Great answer. Yes, life is exactly what you hear..." Miles Tuck wondered if he should tell Winnie about the Tucks' secret.

"Is that it?" Liz asked, impatiently.

_Never mind_, Miles thought. "Yeah, that's it."

Liz opened her eyes and saw Miles. He had Jesse's same eyes, but he wasn't Jesse. He was a lot older, and Liz could tell his pain by just staring into his eyes. It looked like Miles knew a lot more than Liz. It was as if Miles was her older brother who had long found out that Santa Claus isn't real, and she was a little kid, his little sister.

"We better go." Liz finally said.

And just as Liz and Miles climbed back up to the small cabin cottage, there was Jesse Tuck, parking his Harley a few feet away from his house, looking as magnificent as ever.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns!" Miles exclaimed, and ran up to Jesse to give him a nice manly hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Just take me home.

Miles, Jesse, and Liz walked into the cabin. Mae immediately jumped up and gave him a nice long bear hug. Tuck wanted to do the same, but he merely gave Jesse a hand shake. A manly handshake, like it was casual.

Jesse then, turned to Liz. He managed to smile. "It's good to see you again." he said politely.

Then Liz knew. Jesse was over her. She tried to sound as casual and nonchalant as possible. "I missed you too, Jesse."

Jesse turned to his mother. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, sorry hon, but we already ate. You can go scrimmage for the leftovers—"

"That's okay." Jesse said sweetly. Then he turned back to Liz. "Can we talk alone..._outside_ for a sec?"

Liz nodded, shaking with nervousness. _Stop it, Liz!_ She thought, _you're not like this, only losers shake and tremble in fear in a delicate situation! You weren't raised this way! Your family owns pretty much half the town!_

Once outside, Jesse had his hands in his jeans pockets, and then cleared his throat. "I just want to make this short. Liz, I don't think I have any feelings for you anymore."

Liz nodded. She had been expecting this. "That's okay." she managed to choke out.

Jesse didn't ask if Liz still had feelings for _him_. Did it really matter?

"Jesse, today, I was running away from home and then, I stopped by to take a drink from that spring under a tree."

Jesse froze. Could it be? Did she?

"I didn't drink out of it though. Your brother stopped me. Then your father suggested I go home with them. They were acting strange, Jess."

Jesse pretended to take interest in the squirrel that had happened to be climbing a nearby tree.

"Jesse," Liz started again, "what's going on? Why is it so bad to drink that water?"

After a brief moment, Jesse gave in and let out a sigh, turning back to Liz. "I can't tell you that." he said.

Liz felt angry. The Tuck family didn't have to be so mysterious, so secretive! "Tell me, _Jesse_!" Liz demanded.

Jesse shook his head. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Fine," she snapped, "at least take me home."

Jesse shook his head again. "I can't do that either."

Now Liz was furious! "Why not, Jesse!"

"Because," he started, "Wait, no, I can't tell you that either."

Was this some kind of sick _joke_!

"Jesse, what the hell! Just take me home!"

Jesse shook his head once more, then walked back into the cabin. Liz followed after him.

Inside, Mae greeted them. "So, how was it?"

"I want to go home!" Liz whined.

Now didn't this sound _awfully _familiar!

Mae exchanged glances with Tuck, then quietly said, "I'm sorry Winnie, but you can't."

_Now_ Liz was befuddled. What were they saying? Why did Mae Tuck call her by her grandmother's name?

"What's going on!" Liz demanded.

"Look, kid, we just can't let you go home." Miles Tuck said.

"What do you _want _with me!" Liz demanded, "I mean, if it's ransom, then my parents can—"

"Oh, dear, no. We don't want your money!"

Jesse came up to Liz, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm very sorry, Liz" he said, sincerely.

Suddenly, Liz realized it! Now she knew what was going on! Jesse Tuck had never been in love with her, it was all a trick, a set-up! He had pretended to be in love with her and dated her for two weeks, knowing her parents won't approve of him and would forbid for them to see each other. Then Jesse would mysteriously disappear, and the eager Liz would go looking for her. After that, Liz would be all alone, and Miles and Tuck had easily captured her, tricking her into going to their house, giving her hope of seeing Jesse once more. In fact, Jesse most likely never went away! He had probably been hiding in the attic, and when Liz and Miles went outside and down to the creek, Jesse quickly crept down the stairs, got out his Harley, and parked it in front of the house to make it look like he had just come home.

And now what were the Tucks going to do to her? Were they going to kill her? Or were they going to torture her? Anger stirred inside Liz' mind. Her whole body felt stiff, and she felt her eyes growing wider, about to rain the warm enraged tears. Then she stared at Jesse's face, the face of a movie star's. An actor's. Jesse was an actor, and it was obviously. Even if Jesse had been Cary Grant, she would've still not cared. Without hesitation, Liz quickly thrust her hand in front of her, and slapped Jesse as hard as she could.

Jesse Tuck was baffled. Even the strongest, most accurate bullet did not hurt as much as Liz' blow. How could this be?

"I hate you, Jesse Tuck!" Liz screamed, "How could you do this to me!"

Liz began to walk away.

"Liz, wait—"

"Fuck off!" she screamed once more, running outside.

From behind her, she could hear Tuck shout, "Hey!"

Liz ran as fast as she could, dodging trees and making sure not to make a fall. This was her only chance of escape, to escape those terrible kidnappers who would do God-knows-what to her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" Miles called back.

_Yeah, right._ Liz thought, as she sped on. Liz was actually impressed with her own speed, on how fast she was running. Liz was a talented swimmer and had ranked national in swimming, but never had she realized how good of a runner she also was. _If I keep this up, I can go ask for help, and those terrible Tucks would be put to justice!_

She ran and ran until she sighted a town, a town even smaller than Treegap. A typical Connecticut small town. "Hey!" she cried, "Can someone help me! Please, can anyone help me!"

Suddenly, Liz heard a shattering noise and a penetrating pain enter her leg. She stumbled down on the ground, moaning.

After a few seconds, Miles Tuck ran to her, followed by Angus Tuck and Jesse Tuck. "There she is!" Miles screamed.

This was it, she was a goner. Liz felt the ground shake, and the world turn upside down. Consciousness was closing in on Liz. In a matter of seconds, Liz passed out, losing every bit of consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Miracles happen

"D-do you think she's dead?" Miles Tuck nervously asked his father after noticing that Liz wasn't moving.

Suddenly, Jesse grew very worried for her. "You better not have shot her dead, Miles!" he threatened.

"You're the one told me to stop her!" Miles snapped.

"I didn't tell you to fucking _kill_ her!"

"Boys, calm down!" Angus Tuck demanded. "Now, let's see how bad the wound is."

Jesse and Miles searched for a wound on Liz' body, and only found a small one in her leg. "Thank God! She's alive" Jesse exclaimed in relief.

Miles reached over and felt for a pulse. Yes, she was still alive. "Pa, she's alive!"

"That's what I just said!" Jesse snapped.

"Come on, boys, carry her back home!" Tuck commanded.

Back at the Tucks' cabin, Liz lay on the couch, while Jesse Tuck watched, waiting for her to come back to consciousness. And my, was she gorgeous! _She's hotter when she's asleep_, Jesse thought. He was about to softly reach down and kiss her cheek, when Liz' eyes shot open.

Disoriented, Liz let her eyes wander. Then she quickly tried to get up, but moaned. "It hurts," she muttered.

"Hey, sorry about that." Jesse told Liz. "Erm...um...you fell and I think you like, twisted it or something."

He was not about to tell Liz that a bullet had entered her leg. "Erm, listen, I'm gonna get rubbing alcohol. I'll be right back, okay?"

Liz didn't answer, so Jesse decided to quickly go ahead and get the bottle of rubbing alcohol, which secretly contained the spring water inside. When he came back to the couch, Liz was still there.

Jesse noticed that the bullet was not deep inside the leg. He poured the spring water on the spot, and the bullet quickly fell out. Jesse grabbed the bullet, and snuck it in his pants pocket. Just to make sure, Jesse rubbed the spring water on Liz' leg again.

Liz was shocked. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Um...I guess you were just not used to the pain when you woke up." Jesse suggested. Now he regretted not rubbing the water on Liz' leg while she was asleep. He just had to be too busy staring at her.

Liz gave Jesse a suspicious look.

"Hey! She's awake!" Angus Tuck interrupted from behind.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mae asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Liz muttered. "I just wish you'd let me go home..."

Tuck, Mae, Miles, and Jesse exchange worried glances. "Tucks, we better go into the kitchen and talk this over." Angus Tuck suggested.

The rest of the Tuck family agreed, and followed.

In the kitchen, the Tucks were huddled together. "If she's any bit like that sweet girl Winnie, she should understand." Mae said.

"Just because she's related to Winifred Foster doesn't mean she _is_ Winnie!" Miles exclaimed.

"We can take a chance!" Jesse spoke up. "Please, Pa, Ma, Miles, I know this girl, and I know I can trust her with our secret!"

"Jess, don't you remember the last time when you told someone your secret? You ended up getting hurt, just like me." Miles said pessimistically.

"I don't want to be hearing this, Miles! I said I don't want any I told you so's!"

"Miles, leave Jesse alone." Mae scolded, as if Miles was a still a child.

"Listen, I've got an idea." Miles said, changing the subject. "We can tell her that the water contains this chemical, a deadly chemical people stored in there in order to turn them into drugs."

"Oh, great!" Jesse whined, "Now we're gonna be drug dealers!"

Tuck laughed. "Actually, I think it's a lot safer to say that. Jesse, this girl loves you, right?"

Jesse hesitated. "Um...I think...or at least we used to have a little thing going on..."

"If this girl had any feelings left for you whatsoever, she wouldn't blab on us. And if she doesn't and _does_ tell—"

"Then the police will come looking for this chemical and find out it's really blessed water." Miles finished.

"God, Miles, why do you have to be so negative!" Jesse demanded. "Look, I trust this girl, and she'll at least buy the chemical story. I think it's best if I told her."

The others agreed, that is, all but Miles.

"I'm gonna go tell 'er now. I'll just say we need to go take a nice walk."

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Liz asked.

"Remember how Miles pretty much tried to strangle you when you tried to drink that water?"

"Yeah." Liz answered.

"Listen, Liz...that water...it's not real water."

Now Liz was interested. Was Jesse actually about to tell her the truth?"

"Anyways, that water...it was this chemical. Some special chemical my parents use to make this certain kind of drug...one that makes you, erm..._happy_."

And yes, when you were making up stuff as you go, you get very random.

"Like...ecstasy?"

"Yeah!" Jesse beamed, "Like ecstasy!"

"Is that it, Jess?"

"Ecstasy is illegal, and if anyone ever found out, they would lock us up in prison. But it was...it was the only way for us to make out money. We're not that well-off, you know?"

Liz suddenly wondered if she really _hadn't _been kidnapped, and if Jesse truly _had _loved her."

"S-so...that's it? You're dealing MDMA?"

"Y-yeah. That's it."

Liz decided to believe Jesse. "So...you really _did _love me?" Liz asked.

"...Yeah, Liz. I admit, I really did love you."

"What about now?"

Jesse sighed. "I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, I _did _tell you I didn't have any feelings for you, but...I dunno. Let's just remain friends though, okay?"

Liz was disappointed, but agreed to it.

"Let's head back now, it's getting late." Jesse suggested.

"I still have one question."

"Yes?"

"How did that...how did my leg heal so quick after you rubbed rubbing alcohol on me?"

Jesse smiled. "Hey, miracles happen!"

That was true, considering the fact that Jesse Tuck's whole _life_ was a miracle. There really _was _something Jesse and Liz had in common after all. The nucleus of both their miracles was the spring water, the blessed—or cursed spring."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The second parting

"So, I guess this is it, huh?" Miles asked.

"We'll miss you, hon!" Mae Tuck added.

"Make sure to keep our secret!" Tuck said.

Jesse walked Liz out the door, and then helped her onto his Harley. "Got your helmet on right?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" Liz answered.

Jesse hopped on, and then took off.

After about an hour, the two reached the Prescott home. "I'll really miss you, you know that?" Jesse asked sincerely.

Liz nodded. "I'll miss you too, Jesse."

She didn't exactly _love _Jesse anymore, but she still had feelings for him.

"I'll be off now."

Liz gave Jesse a nice, long embrace, and then let go. "Goodbye, Jesse Tuck" she whispered.

Jesse got onto his Harley, turned back at Liz, waved, and then drove off.

Moments later, the front door opened, and Liz' mother grabbed her to give her a hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that ever again?"

"Sorry, Mom." Liz answered, still in her mother's arms.

Now it was her father's turn to hug. "Why did you run off, Lizzie?" he asked.

"I..."

"Oh, isn't it obvious! Didn't _anyone _see the Harley-Davidson!" Claire exclaimed, "She ran off to hang out with that Jesse Tuck guy!"

"Bitch!" Liz mouthed. Oh, great, now they knew she had been with Jesse.

Her father let out an exasperated sigh. "Elizabeth, you know that we _did _forbid you from seeing Jesse Tuck, right!"

"Yes, I know, Dad."

"Well then why in the world did you—"

"Because I'm—because I _was _in love with him, Dad."

Jonathan Prescott nodded at that. He knew how it was like to be in love—he was still in love with his wife, after all. But he _did_ have to keep his authority... "Go to your room, Elizabeth. You're grounded for the rest of the summer. You can use the phone, watch TV, and use your computer and I.M. or whatever you kids do these days, but you are forbidden to go outside, understand?"

Liz nodded cooperatively. Hey, at least she was home, sweet home.

"I'm not in love with Jesse Tuck anymore." Liz blurted.

Her mother nodded. "Well, good."

Liz grimaced. How heartless could her parents be? She ran upstairs to her room, and started to cry on her pillow.

Claire walked in.

"Fuck it, Claire—why can't you let me have a little privacy!"

"Sorry." Claire muttered.

After a moment, Liz spoke up again. "Claire, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I need someone to talk to, and that might as well be you, sis."

"Okay, shoot."

"You know how me and Jesse were in love?"  
"Yeah?"

"And that we're not in love anymore?"

"Ahuh?"

"It's eating me alive, Claire. The truth is, I really think I _do_ love him. I got mad at him for a little while, but after that wore off, I think...my strong feelings for Jesse...they all came back.

"Listen, I'm not exactly good at giving advice." Claire said. "Oh, but by the way, _Charlie_ called."

Yup, just as she thought. Claire just _had _to be a bitch 24/7.

"Okay," Liz answered. "I'll call him back."

After Claire left, Liz got the phone, and called. "Hey Chuckie?"

She could hear Charlie laugh. "Hey, stranger." He greeted in a joking tone.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I dunno, whatever you're doing, I guess."

Aw, how sweet! "Well, I'm grounded, but I can always sneak out. Where do you wanna go?"

"We can go swimming."

"Okay, swimming it is."

Liz felt a bit more cheerful now. Forget Jesse, she had Charlie. She could work with this. Besides, she had been love with Charlie before, right?

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, I will."

"And...Let's just start over, okay?"

"Wait, you mean..."

"I want us to be more than just friends again."

"So it's like a _date _tomorrow?" Charlie asked, trying to make sure he had heard right.

"Yeah, it's a date. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then she hung up. There, she was going to hang out with Charlie tomorrow. Charlie as her boyfriend again. She didn't need Jesse anymore, and she was sure to prove that with Charlie. You'd never know...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- To all Smallville fans: In like, EVERY episode of Smallville, Chloe or someone says something like "It's SMALLVILLE, after all!" after something supernatural happens. So I give credit to the makers of Smallville, Alfred Gough and Miles Millar because in this chapter, it's gonna be "It's TREEGAP, after all!"

Chapter 16: It's Treegap, after all!

Elizabeth Prescott sat on the ground next to her grandmother Winnie Foster's tombstone, waiting for her boyfriend, Charlie to arrive. They had promised to meet here. She stared at what was written, and smiled. Her grandmother had had such a happy life...

"Yo!" a voice said.

Liz turned around. She smiled. It was Charlie.

"So, I talked to a few townspeople about the history of this grave. This wasn't the original location, was it?"

"Nope. It was actually where that old tree was located. But they said for some miraculous reason, the tree grew back, and they had to move the grave somewhere else.

"Yeah, and then they noticed that water began to form."

_Did this ecstasy ingredient help trees grow back too_? Liz thought.

"Yeah, sort of 'The Twilight Zone', don't you think?"

Charlie grinned. "Hey, it's Treegap, after all!"

Liz laughed, then kissed Charlie on the cheek. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Jesse, and now she was pretty used to Charlie being around. Besides, school was starting in a few days, and she would be too busy sending early applications to Yale and her back-up schools, Harvard, Stanford, Columbia, and Brown. She would also be studying for tests and exams and what-not. Beaumont was a hard school, but it was only for the smartest, richest kids. While most kids took their SAT's in their senior year at Treegap Public School, the Beaumont kids took them in their junior year, and some over-over-achievers took them their sophomore year.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked sweetly. His sandy-brown hair was shining so brightly in the sun...it was so sexy...

Liz shrugged. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"We can rent a suite at that local hotel..."

Liz knew where this was going. "I don't think so," she said apologetically. "Let's just hang out at the mall or something."

Charlie looked utterly disappointed. "Okay, I guess..."

"Sorry," Liz apologized again.

"Naw, it's okay. If you wanna go steady, it's fine with me."

"Thanks!" Liz beamed, and then kissed Charlie.

Charlie kissed her back, giving her a nice, decent moderate kiss. "Come on, we better go." he whispered.

Liz giggled, and kissed Charlie again, this time, hungrily. Soon, they were making out, right in front of Winnie's Foster's grave, nearby the old Tuck tree. And behind the tree, Jesse Tuck watched as another man stole his love's heart. Jesse realized how much he truly _did_ love Liz, but knew she had now found someone else. Tonight, after Liz went home, he would go climb up to Liz' bedroom window and he would tell her. He would tell her that he was to leave Treegap ever, and for her to have a nice life. And that would be sincere, not the kind a broken hearted teenager would tell his ex-girlfriend after seeing her with another guy, although that was definitely the case for Jesse.

"I love you, Liz" Jesse heard Charlie say.

_Please don't love him back_, Jesse thought desperately.

"I love you too, Charlie" Liz said.

_Damn!_

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

Jesse watched his love walk away with her new boyfriend, hand in hand. He felt the same way he had felt when he had come to see Winnie's grave for the first time. He knew it wasn't too late to try to win back Liz' heart, but he had promised his family that he would go with them on their next journey. As much as Jesse loved Liz, he didn't love her as much as he loved his family. Jesse Tuck too, in a way, was just any ordinary seventeen-year-old boy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The fear of getting hurt again

Liz Prescott lie on her bed at night, brooding. Was Charlie really the right guy for her? Should she really get serious with him? Should she really go to the next level with him? Liz knew that that wouldn't be so bad, because Charlie was indeed good to her, and cared about her so very much. But what about Jesse? Did she really have any feelings for him anymore?

The answer was obviously yes, if the question was keeping her awake at night, slowly killing her. The more her gut told her she was devoted to Jesse, the more she tried to run away from the thought and distract her with Charlie. Charlie was like a drug, like...ecstasy. People took MDMA to keep them temporary happy and high. That's what Liz did every time she kissed Charlie, or even saw him. She was becoming an escapist!  
"Liz, Liz Prescott!" a voice whispered in the darkness.

Quickly, Liz sprang up. "Who's there!" she demanded.

"Over here!" the voice came from the window. Liz could notice a figure managing to climb in...Oh, God, she had forgotten to lock the window!

Liz quickly sped to the window, ready to take charge at whoever it was. She had seen those horror/suspense movies when some thirty year old man broke into a teenage girl's window, kidnapped the girl, raped her, and left it up to the parents and the police to find out the mystery. And the protagonist, normally a detective, would find an extreme twist at the end.

But the source of the voice was no kidnapper. It was Jesse Tuck. "Jesse!" Liz breathed in awe.

Jesse smiled in the moonlight, and then climbed all the way in, letting himself rest on the floor. "Heya, Prescott!"

Liz felt tears fall on her cheeks. Happy tears, warm tears. Tears of joy and bliss. "I missed you," she whispered.

Jesse was confused. Wasn't Liz in love with _Charlie_! "I missed you too."

Liz suddenly grabbed Jesse, and gave him a long, passionate hug, the let go.

Now Jesse was crying. "I just came here to tell you something..." he said.

"Jesse, I love you!" Liz exclaimed, "And please, just...I want us to start over. I want us to be _together _again!"

Jesse suddenly felt awful. Here she was, telling her she loved him, and he was to tell her that he was leaving forever! So should he tell her?

"Jesse, you know I love you!" Liz said after Jesse didn't say anything.

"I know," Jesse whispered. "I...I love you too."

Liz quickly kissed Jesse impetuously. He was Jesse, _her _Jesse, and he was finally here, in her own bedroom at night.

After the long kiss, Jesse decided to break it to her. As much as he loved her, he needed to tell her the truth. No, not the _full _truth about _him_, but you know what I mean. "Liz, my family and I are leaving tomorrow morning sharp."

Liz broke into sudden sobs. "No! No...no...you can't, Jesse! You...can't!"

Warm tears spilled like rain from Jesse's eyes, soaking his hopes and dreams. Then, he had an idea. "Liz, come with me!"

After a long silence of thinking, Liz shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."

Jesse felt very, very disappointed.

"I'm gonna go back to my prep school...I'm gonna go to Yale...I'm gonna graduate from Yale and then go become a historian!"

She wanted to be a historian? Well she was looking at history now, because Jesse Tuck was living history.

"I'm sorry Liz, but they're my family."

"I have a family too." Liz snapped.

Jesse shrugged. "Well, I better go."

"Jesse, can't you ask your family if you can all stay?"

Jesse knew they couldn't. The townspeople were already getting suspicious of the Tucks. "Sorry," he said.

"Why not!" Liz insisted, "Jesse, are you hiding something from me!"

Oh, how easy would it be if Jesse could simply tell her his secret! If he did, Liz would understand, and she might even drink from the spring herself to leave with him, to marry him, and become a Tuck!

But he couldn't tell. The last time he told someone his secret, it didn't turn out so well. He ended up getting hurt. He couldn't risk getting his heart broken now, when his heart had finally been healed! "I'm sorry, Liz. There are secrets I have to keep."

Liz looked angrier than ever. Oh, how cute she was when she was angry! "Jesse Tuck, if you're keeping secrets from me, if you prefer not to be honest with me, then fine. Just remember that all I ever wanted was your love!"

"What about Charlie?" Jesse blurted.

"Charlie! I thought I loved him, but I don't. You're the only one that I love, Jesse. You're the only one."

That sounded so romantic...especially in the moonlight...but Jesse had to make his decision. "It's getting late, Liz. I'm gonna have to leave." he said, and then gave Liz a kiss. A nice, soft kiss.

"When would you be back?" Liz asked, hopefully.

Jesse didn't answer, and Liz knew. Her lover, Jesse Tuck, was _never _to come back to Treegap, Connecticut ever again. She knew she would burst out in tears again, but she tried to hold it.

"Bye," Jesse whispered.

When Liz didn't answer, Jesse climbed out the window, and back onto the ground, and ran off.

Five minutes after Jesse's departure, Liz whispered in the thick darkness, "I love you, Jesse Tuck."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: "Did you really come back to see me?"

As the days and weeks and even months passed, Jesse Tuck and Liz Prescott became further apart (emotionally). Liz went to Yale University in New Haven, and Jesse scrambled in the streets of Washington, earning money from gambling. Liz knew she would never see Jesse again, and after a while, she decided to try to get over him, drowning herself with many other guys. Jesse missed Liz acutely, but he knew he could not go back and face Liz, not when he had been so careless with his goodbye. Liz had needed him, and he had turned away, just to keep his secret from her, and also because of his internal fear of getting hurt again.

Years passed, and everything seemed to change. Life was going by so quickly. Jesse wondered how old Liz was by now, and would it be too late if he went back to Treegap? Sure Liz would be older than him, but hopefully not much older. Jesse may have the body of a seventeen-year-old, but by age, he would be considered ancient. Jesse found many other girls, but none he loved as much as Liz. In fact, every single one of them reminded him of Liz, _his _Liz.

One day, Jesse decided to go and look for Liz. He was going back to Treegap. He would find Liz, and tell her how he felt. Jesse had grown some facial hair (_some_, so it's not like a beard or anything), and his hair had gotten longer (A/N: I think in the book "Tuck Everlasting", it said their hair couldn't grow or something. If it didn't, thank God, but if it did, then in THIS story, their hair DOES grow, okay?). He looked a bit older.

Liz Prescott had long matured out of thinking there was some kind of chemical under the Tuck tree. That was impossible, mescaline, amphetamine—those couldn't be produced _under a tree_! Jesse had lied to her, and she knew it. However, Liz never drank out of the spring. If Jesse had wanted it to keep it a secret from her, let it be.

Liz had been visiting her family over spring break. Everyday she had gone to Winnie Foster Jackson's grave. When Liz approached the woods, she saw someone else in front of the grave—a man with long reddish-brown hair, gleaming in the sunlight as a bird chirped nearby. Could it be...could it really be—

"Jesse!" Liz cried out, "Jesse Tuck, is that really you!"

The man turned and gazed at her. Yes, those same eyes...those same lips...it was definitely Jesse.

"Elizabeth Prescott!" he exclaimed, delighted to see her.

Liz ran down to Jesse, embracing him with all her might. "Wow, it's been like, what, three years!"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's been a long time."

Liz let go of Jesse, and examined him from head to toe. "You look...the same!"

Hesitantly, Jesse answered, "You look the same too."

It was a lie, Liz didn't look like the same girl she was three years ago, when she was seventeen. Her hair had been cut short, and was now up to her shoulders. Her wardrobe was different too. She was wearing a striped scoop neck sweater over a white blouse trim, a tab-pants Capri, and a leather mule shoes with a tassel. A typical college-kid outfit. She didn't have a lot more make-up on though, and that just proved her natural beauty. She had a pair of diamond earrings on, which looked stunning, especially in the sun.

Liz smiled. "Not exactly a fan of shaving?"

Jesse shrugged. "I shave just maybe once every three weeks or something like that."

Then, the tone changed. "Jesse," Liz said seriously, "what are you doing here?"

Jesse smiled nervously. "I came back to...to see you."

Liz nodded. So he was being honest for once. "Come on," she said, "come to my house."

Jesse shook his head. "Your parents—"

"They don't hate you _that _much! Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Jesse shrugged. Why not?

When Liz and Jesse arrived at the Prescott house (formerly Foster house), Jesse noticed the number of cars parked. So they must be having a family reunion! "This is...nice." Jesse said.

Liz rang the doorbell, and a young man dressed in a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and baggy jeans opened the door. "Hey," he greeted Liz.

"Justin, this is Jesse, an _old, old, old_ friend!" Liz beamed.

Justin held out his hand for Jesse to shake. "I'm Justin Atkinson."

Jesse shook his hand. "Jesse Tuck"

_He's probably her cousin_, Jesse told himself.

"Jesse," Liz said lumininously, "Justin is my fiancé."

Jesse's mouth almost gaped wide open in shock. She was _engaged_!

"Oh...u-um...congrats!" Jesse managed to choke out.

Justin smiled, then wrapped his arm around Liz' shoulder, as if claiming her for his own. "We're actually getting married tomorrow."

"I know it's last minute," Liz said, "but you can still come to my wedding. In other words—_please _come!"

Justin and Liz laughed. They acted so mature...

"Oh, um...sure." Jesse replied dumbly.

Liz nodded, then turned to Justin. "I hope you don't mind, Justie, but me and Jess has a lot to catch up on."

"Hey, go right ahead. Your sister was actually having an important discussion with me on what colleges to apply to. She was thinking UC Berkeley, but I suggested Yale, since we're both Yale students, and her—your father's alma mater was Yale."

Liz had always felt jealous when any of her boyfriends even _talked _to her now seventeen-year-old high school senior sister, Claire. She had better looks than Liz, and because she jogged and worked out, she also had a better body. "Tell her to go to UC Berkeley." Liz murmured. The last thing she wanted was her little sister at the same school as her and her husband.

Justin shrugged. "It's up to her..."

"Come on," Liz said, turning back to Jesse, "let's go for a walk."

Jesse and Liz were taking a nice walk around the park, like they had done when they first met three years ago. It was a nice walk down memory lane. It was a bit uncomfortable for them to see each other again, especially for Jesse. "So, Liz...I guess I missed a lot while I was gone, huh?" Jesse said, trying to start a topic.

"Yeah, you sure missed a lot." Liz replied, then after a pause, "I missed you, you know that?"  
"I missed you too."

"Jesse, did you really come back to see me?"

"Yes, I did."

Liz and Jesse both chuckled. "This is awkward!" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I left you last time like that." Jesse said sincerely.

"It's okay, you were young. We were both young."

"I'm really happy for you and Jordan..."

"It's _Justin_", Liz corrected.

"So, whatever happened to that Charlie guy?"

Liz laughed. "We...dated for a while, but in the end we decided that what's best for us was to remain friends."

"Oh."

"He's one of my closest friends," Liz added. "he went to Yale too. He was roommates with Justin, so now Chuckie's gonna be best man at the wedding! Isn't that nice!"

Jesse didn't want to be rude, but he shrugged. He didn't care about Liz' wedding and most certainly not Charlie or _Justin_. Oh, God, no!

Liz cleared her throat ever so softly. "So, Jesse, have _you _found anyone?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, not me."

Liz smiled. "Well, you'll find someone someday."

Jesse didn't like this new Liz. She was so...so much more formal. So..._mature_.

"Liz," Jesse said, changing the subject, "what um...what are you majoring in? Do you still wanna be a historian?"

Liz laughed. "Yes, I'm majoring in history. So, what are you majoring in?"

Jesse was taken aback. What should he tell her? "I'm...not in college." Jesse said honestly.

Liz looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, I...I decided that..." he took a deep breath. "Look, Liz, me and you—we have different expectations. I'm not exactly the college-attending type of guy..."

"So do you have a job?"

"Uh...I was planning to get some part-time job here..."

Liz nodded. So Jesse was here to stay for a while?

"But I know you go to this really good leaf school..."

It took a second for Liz to realize the mistake, and laugh. "No, no, not _leaf_, it's _ivy_! Ivy league!"

Jesse flushed. _Idiot, idiot!_ He thought.

"Well anyways, how's your family?"

Why did Liz have to be this way! "My family's fine." he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Liz said, concerned. "I didn't know you'd feel uncomfortable to talk about your family, I just—"

"It's okay." Jesse assured. _That's not it, anyways._

"Well, I guess we should head back."

And with that, the two started to walk back to the Prescott house. Suddenly, Liz started to hum a tune—the tune from the old music box Mae used to listen to until she lost it in Italy. It made Jesse a bit uncomfortable, to hear an outsider hum the tune. It was a Tuck family song, and the only other people who had known about it were Winnie Foster and that man in the yellow suit—and of course, Miles' old family. They were all long dead.

"Where'd ya hear that tune?" Jesse demanded.

"Oh! It was like my grandmother's _favorite_ song."

Jesse laughed out loud. So Winnie _did_ bother to think about him even after her marriage.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked suspiciously.

Jesse realized his mistake. "Oh, nothing." he muttered.

Liz was furious! Here Jesse was, keeping secrets again.

"I know you lied to me about the water under the tree!" Liz said.

Jesse's eyes grew wide in fear. "L-Liz, I can explain..."

"I don't know why you want to keep it a secret from me, but if you want it that way, so be it."

And with that, she walked away. Jesse may have come back to see her, but she couldn't cope with him and those secrets anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Jesse or Justin, for love or for the money?

"Liz, wait!" Jesse called after Liz.

"Why should I!" Liz growled.

"Liz, what's wrong!"

Liz stopped, and then turned around. "What's _wrong_! I'll tell you what's wrong! YOU AND YOUR SECRETS! Why do you have to keep so much from me!"

"Liz, please! _Everyone _has secrets!"

"You have way too much!" Liz was now in tears.

"Liz, please, if we can just talk about—"

"There is _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_ to talk about, Jesse!"

"Liz, I'm sorry for all the secrets. I really am. But if you could only under—"

"That I can't do, until I learn your secrets." Liz said softly.

"Liz, I'm very sorry."

"Just get out of here, Jesse Tuck." Liz whispered harshly.

Jesse was taken aback. "Wh-what!"

"I appreciate the thought of coming back to see me, but—I can't deal with your secrets anymore. It's best if you left town, and we never each other again. I'm sorry, Jesse."

She had said that so delicately, to make sure each and every one of her words came out right...

"Liz, can we talk about this?"

Liz shook her head.

"Liz, please if I can just exp—"

"There is _nothing_ you can do to change my mind."

Jesse knew he had to tell Liz. "There is one thing." he said softly.

_Now_ Liz was listening!

"Liz, the reason why—"

"Liz!" a voice interrupted from behind. "Liz, there you are, sweetie!"

It was a man no other than Justin Atkinson, big-shot to-be lawyer who went to Yale, heir to possible more than a million dollars. He kissed Liz lightly on the cheek. "Hey, we're gonna miss dinner!"

Liz managed an apologetic smile at Jesse. "Come on, Jess. You can join us."

Hey, why not? "Okay, I will. But I just remembered—I left my Harley-Davidson near Winnie's grave. I'm gonna go get it, okay?"

Liz looked worried, even untrusting. "Jesse, if you leave—"

"I won't." Jesse replied. "I won't leave you, Liz Prescott."

Those words had come from the heart, and Liz pretty much flinched, and then turned to Justin.

Justin was now suspicious. Was there something going on between Elizabeth Prescott, the woman he loved and wished to spend the rest of his life with and this 'Jesse Tuck', some scruffy guy with a motorcycle who appeared out of the blue?

"Liz, what's going on between you and Jesse Tuck?" Justin asked Liz, who was already in bed. _Their_ bed. They hadn't had sex yet, mainly because of Justin being raised a good Catholic, but they did sleep in the same bed.

"Nothing," Liz claimed, "nothing is going on between us, Justin!"

"Look, what exactly happened between you two...I mean, years ago?"

Liz took a deep breath. "We used to see each other, but then he left Treegap."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you!"

"No!" Liz shouted in outrage. "Justin, why are you so jealous!"

"Look me straight in the eye, and tell me you don't love Jesse Tuck." Justin said in a very, very serious tone.

Liz stared directly into her fiancé's eyes. "I don't love Jesse Tuck."

Justin sighed in relief. "Okay," he said, smiling. "I believe you."

Then he kissed her ever so sweetly. Poor guy, he had asked the wrong question. Liz didn't _love_ Jesse, but yes, she _did_ have feelings for him!

"Tomorrow's out wedding!" Justin exclaimed. "I can't wait, we're gonna be _married_!"

Liz managed a smile. "Yeah, I've been waiting for our wedding day ever since you proposed to me."

"No, since you _accepted_," Justin corrected, "It took you like a whole week to say yes!"

Liz laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

It was true, she had not been sure if she was truly in love with Justin when he proposed to her. They weren't on the same page, anyways. Liz hadn't taken their relationship so seriously, but hey, if Justin cared about her that much, why not? If only she knew that Jesse Tuck was to come back to see her...

_I **do **still like Jesse!_ Liz realized.

Someone knocked on Liz and Justin's bedroom door. Liz quickly went to answer it. It was Jesse.

"Hi, Liz! I was wondering, can I stay here at your house? I didn't exactly feel like asking your parents—"

Then he noticed _Justin_. "Oh, hi _Justin_."

Justin gave Jesse a small wave.

"Um...I think it's okay." Liz answered politely, "There's a room next to the bathroom that's unoccupied. You can spend the night there, and hopefully we could find you a decent inn."

"Thanks."

Jessie was about to leave, when Liz called "Justie!"

And you would not know _how much_ **Justie** sounded like _Jesse_.

"Yes!" Jesse and Justin answered at the same time.

Liz giggled. "No, no, Jesse, I didn't call your name."

"She said _Justie_!" murmured.

"Right." Embarrassed, Jesse left the room quickly, slamming the door. He had done it again. It was strike two. He had let go of Liz as he had let go of Winnie. He should've told Liz his secret the day he was leaving, so she would've come along with him. But as much as he lamented the fact, he couldn't change it. Jesse was not a believer in fate, but what good is it even if fate didn't exist? There was no way to go back in time and stop himself!

Back in Liz' bedroom, Liz lay on her bed, wide awake. _I can't believe this_, she thought; _I can't believe that of all times, Jesse Tuck had to come back **now**!_

Liz now realized that she had only accepted Justin's proposal so she can get her mind off of Jesse, so she can start a new leaf.

A/N: Yes, I know, this is just like "The Notebook". It was accidental though, I wasn't even _THINKING_ about that movie while I was writing this!

So now what was Liz Prescott, a young woman of 19 years going to do? Was she going to give up on her dream to be with Jesse, her first and only _true_ love and get married to Justin Atkinson? As long as she was concerned, her feelings for Jesse were greater than the feelings for Justin. He was sweet, and he truly loved her, but when it came between him and Jesse, Jesse was the choice. But the wedding...everyone had worked so hard for the wedding...

_What should I do, Jesse?_ She thought, _what should I do that would make it right?_

Then the thought occurred—did she _love _Jesse? Did _Jesse _love _her_!

She knew Justin loved her, he loved her more than anything else in the world, and that mere thought made Elizabeth Prescott gravely guilty. So who should she choose, Jesse or Justin? She knew Justin would be able to support her more, financially, that is. Like Liz, Justin was also an heir to a fortune—the Atkinson fortune. The Atkinsons were a huge extended family, and the fortune had to be worth a great deal.

So there was Justin, offering her millions of sacks full of money, and then there was Jesse, who could offer her nothing but his love. That is, if he _did_ love her.

So what was it going to be, for love or for the money?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: It's too late.

"Psst, Liz Prescott, you awake?" Jesse Tuck whispered in Liz' ear. He had snuck into Liz and Justin's bedroom in the middle of the night.

Liz moaned, then opened her sleepy eyes. Even in the darkness, Jesse could see her complexion, and even if she had just woken up, she was not mess. Her hair was gorgeous, a stallion's mane in the moonlight. Her eyes were amazing, those ever-blue eyes. Her lips looked smooth and moisturized even without lip gloss—she was beautiful. "I am _now_!" she muttered.

Talk about _major_ de ja vu!

"Good," Jesse whispered again, "come take a night walk with me. There's something I need to tell you."

After a lot of thinking, Jesse decided that it would only be fair if he told Liz about his secret. Maybe if he told her, Liz would realize that she loved Jesse and would not get married to Justin. That was a completely out-of-hand theory, but Jesse Tuck wasn't that educated.

Liz, realizing it was something important got her coat. "Come on!"

"The night air is so crisp, so refreshing!" Liz exclaimed, throwing her arms out, and breathing in deeply.

"Yeah, I like it." Jesse simply said.

"So, Jesse Tuck, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jesse smiled. "You've been waiting for years. Can't you wait for about a few more minutes?"

Liz shook her head. "Now."

"First, we need to get to that tree."

"The Tuck tree?"

Jesse nodded.

Once they were at the tree, Jesse took a deep breath, and started. "I'm not exactly from around here, Liz."

Liz giggled. "I go to _Yale_, Jesse, I'm not dumb!"

"Well anyways, when me and my family first came here...we were traveling. We took a rest, and drank out of the spring under the tree." He pointed to the spring.

"And yes, it's a spring—that chemical stuff was crap me and my family made up at the last minute. We're not very educated. Anyways, after that, we settled on a farm. Miles got married and had kids. But then, strange things started to happen, Liz. Strange unexplained things. I fell off a tree once. A tree that was at least five miles in the air. Ma was sure I'd died or was suffering major injuries—but there was not a scratch on me. Not a _scratch_, Liz!"

Liz stared at him, wide-eyed. What was he trying to say!

"Then later on, Pa got bitten by a rattle snake. Did nothing to him. Then, our horse (who drank from the spring too) ran off and got mistaken by hunters for a deer. They shot her, but she was alive. Not a mark on her either. Then we knew. We were blessed—or cursed with everlasting life."

It took Liz a few seconds to absorb the information, and to Jesse's surprise, she grimaced. "Jesse, if I didn't buy that whole 'MDMA' shit, then I won't certainly believe _this_!"

"But—"

"Jesse, seriously, _no one_ lives _forever_!"

"Well apparently, _I_ do!" Jesse defended himself.

Then, he had an idea. "Liz, do you have a sharp object?"

Liz shook her head.

Jesse searched his surroundings, and found a hatchet leaning against the Tuck tree. _Some other idiot tried to sabotage the tree again_, he thought. He violently grabbed the hatchet, and held it before him.

Liz trembled in fear. Jesse was going to kill her!

To her surprise, the hatchet's blow was backwards, on Jesse. Blood splattered, and Jesse immediately fell backwards.

"Jesse!" she cried. "Jesse, no!"

She ran over to him, examining his wound. Jesse had his eyes open, and didn't seem like he was in any pain. "Now watch," he said.

As she watched for the next ten seconds, she noticed that the deep wound quickly decrease in size, and fade away. Soon, the wound had completely disappeared, not even one drop of blood appeared.

Liz gasped! How could this be!

"See," Jesse said getting up, "I didn't die."

Liz was about to faint when Jesse said, "Time is a wheel. A wheel of life. And apparently, we Tucks don't belong in the wheel anymore. Mortals like you, Liz—you're aging by the minute. By the hour, by the days, by the weeks, by the months, and by the years. Me? I'm immortal, whether I like it or not. I no longer belong in the wheel of life. I will stay this age forever."

Suddenly, Liz realized something. "How old are you, Jesse?"

"I'm over 200 years old, but I have a body of a seventeen year old."

_Seventeen! He was younger than her!_

Liz laughed. "That sounds nice, to stay that young forever."

Now they were getting somewhere! "You can!" Jesse said giddily, "You just have to take a drink from the spring! Then we can run off and get married and—"

Liz laughed as if Jesse had been some little boy, telling his fantasy about how he wanted to become a Power Ranger. "I don't think so."

Jesse was heartbroken. How could this happen! "Wh-why not!"

"Do you realize the age difference? It's almost three years!"

_Ah, so that was it!_ "Actually, I'm a lot older, by a couple of hundred years!"

Liz shrugged. "It doesn't matter, your mind is still seventeen, and so is your body!"

It was true; Jesse _did_ still act like a child.

Liz felt badly, so she added, "I'm thankful for you to share your secret with me. That preserved our friendship."

_Friendship_. That was it. All they could ever be was to be _friends_.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jesse murmured.

Suddenly, tears began to spill from Liz' ever-blue eyes. "If you had told be this three years ago, then it could've worked out! It's too late now, Jesse, it's too late!"

Jesse was bewildered. So Liz _did _want to be with him! "The guy doesn't always have to be older or the same age as the girl, right?" he asked.

Liz shook her head. "Not _always_, but usually, the man is at least eighteen!"

Jesse sighed. "I was seventeen going on eighteen when I drank that water."

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

Jesse swallowed the pit in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, he was going to be a man.

"I'm getting married to Justin tomorrow." Liz said. "I don't even know if I _love _him anymore!"

"Then don't get married."

Liz shook her head, letting more tears fall out. "No, we've all worked so hard on this wedding. Besides, Justin's a nice man. He'll be good to me, I'm sure."

Jesse nodded. "He's an _Atkinson_. If you combine yours and his fortune together, you will become very rich." Then he gave a half-hearted "Congrats."

"NO!" Liz yelled, "I don't care about the money! I don't fucking care!"

Jesse was amused.

"But I...look, it's too late. You had your chance, Jess, now you must suffer the consequences."

"So you're gonna punish yourself too, just to teach me a lesson?" Jesse sneered.

Liz didn't have to be hearing this. "I'm going home." she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Liz has the wedding blues

A/N: Yeah, the title was sort of from Gilmore Girl's episode in season 5, "Wedding Bell Blues".

"Oh my God, you look drop-dead _gorgeous_!" Liz' best friend Isabel exclaimed as she watched Liz' stylist groom her shining nut-brown hair.

Liz laughed. "Wow, do I really look that good?"

"Yes, and you're making me jealous by the minute! Where'd you get your looks, Lizzie!"

Liz giggled. "It runs in the family."

Isabel sighed. She didn't have the same amazing bright blue eyes. Hers were brown, plain brown. They didn't speak for themselves the way Liz' did. They were just regular brown eyes. Instead of Liz' pure gorgeous shining-in-the-daylight hair, she had curly dark-brown, almost black hair. Isabel didn't have the same smile, or those same flushed cheeks...

"Yo, Cortez, Prescott!" a male voice greeted from behind.

Isabel and Liz both turned. In a stylish Hartford sportshirt, Giorgio Armani micro fiber pants, a belt leather Brooks Brothers belt and shoes topped off with stylish sandy-blonde hair covering up half the ears and designer sunglasses stood Charlie Livingston, their best friend and also their ex-boyfriend.

"Chuckie!" Liz and Isabel exclaimed at the same time, both running to hug him.

"You better go grab that Armani tux you wore to that ball we went to a month ago at our reunion," Isabel said, "The wedding's only a matter of hours away!"

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I should."

Then he studied _Liz_, his lover ever since they had first met in the seventh grade at some formal party their parents were invited to, _Liz_. And even though her hair and make-up was only half done, she was still _gorgeous_!

"Hey, Liz!" he greeted, trying not to show any signs of nervousness.

Liz kissed Charlie on the cheek. "I hope your speech goes well."

Charlie grinned. "Yeah, trust me, it will _rock_!" Charlie turned back to Isabel. "So, Izz, what about your speech? You're maid of honor!"

"Yeah, wouldn't it be _great _if you two ended up getting married!" Ruthie Hamilton chimed, suddenly interrupting their conversation.

"Whoa, where'd _you _come from?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"Doesn't matter. At least now I'm here. So Liz, ready for the big day? You're still going to regret not letting _me_ be the maid of honor! But I must admit, your boyfriend made a good choice with Char!"

If they had still been in high school, Ruthie would've started to flirt madly with Charlie. Isabel had always felt jealous. _She_ was the one who liked Charlie and regretted ever breaking up with him. Ruthie didn't even have the slightest feelings for him, and neither did Liz. So why did Charlie let Ruthie get all over him(at least back in their prep school days) and why wasn't he _still _over Liz, who was getting _married!_

"Anyways, I better get that Armani, or maybe I'll wear the Hugo Boss!"

When you were a rich and fabulous young man like Charlie Livingston, you had a whole closet full of tuxedos, ties, dress pants, and whatnot.

"You go do that then, Chuck!" Liz said, "I better let the stylist get back on my hair."

"And I better watch and continue on wishing for Lizzie's hair." Isabel joked.

"And I better watch _that_! God, I hope you don't use that extra-strength hairspray stuff. That _never_ works. Oh, and even though it's last minute: forget the veil, wear a tiara!" Ruthie said over-excitedly. "Oh, and Charlie, I'll catch ya later, 'kay? Loves!" Mwah! She blew a kiss at him, and giggled.

Oh, boy, did Ruthie _ever_ grow up! It was proper for a junior or a senior in high school, but not for a sophomore in college.

Liz got back to her stylist while Isabel watched enviously, and Ruthie stood next to Isabel, hardly standing still. How much coffee did she have this morning, again?

While her two friends watched her, thoughts stirred in Liz' head. Thoughts about _Jesse_, and how if she married Justin, she may never see him again. _Jesse, Jesse, Jesse_. _Her_ Jesse. If only he had told her three years ago...they could be together...but no, Jesse had to be so careless, so ignorant! Liz grew angrier by the minute, and as Ruthie ranted on about how she looked and then about some other useless things, she felt fury burn her insides.

"Ruthie, why do you have to be like this, to act like we're back in the eleventh grade?" Isabel asked bitterly. She was in a bad mood, and she really felt like tormenting the blond girl.

"Fuck off!" Ruthie snapped, and then turned to Liz. "I really like this Justin guy, you know? He's cute...and he's also really caring."

"Well if you _really_ think that, why don't _you_ get married to him, bitch?" she snapped.

Ruthie and Isabel exchanged glances. Why was Liz, their _Liz_ whom they have known to be the calmer one since kindergarten acting so moody, and what did she mean by that! Did she _not _love Justin!

"Liz, what's going on?" Isabel asked.

"Look, I just want you guys to leave. Go home and get dressed, the wedding is only hours away!"

As if she even _wanted_ a wedding! As if she _wanted_ to have to spend the rest of her life with someone she probably had no feelings for anymore! _My life sucks_, Liz thought miserably.

Her two best friends left the room. Whatever the problem was with Liz, hopefully it would resolve. And yes, there is a resolution to every problem. Too bad the resolution to this one is a little bit more complicated...and _scandalous_!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The other Prescott girl

"I still can't believe your sister is getting married so early! I mean, how long has she _known_ this guy!" Mary Bass asked her best friend, Claire Prescott.

"I don't know," Claire replied, "I think it's at least a year, though. Besides, some people get married at like, age _sixteen_!"

"That's a minority," their friend Katie Bellingham chimed in, "more people get _pregnant_ at that age, not _married_!"

The three girls were holding their own little party in Claire's room helping themselves to champagne...and some vodka. _Naughty, naughty..._

"So, isn't your sister's ex _Charlie_ _Livingston_ still the best man?" Mary asked Claire.

"Yeah and...I think he's kinda cute!"

The girls squealed in excitement. "Oh, my, God! Are you completely _serious_!" Katie asked, craving to know.

"He taught me how to swim! He has this _amazing _body, I swear!"

Katie and Mary exchanged glances. "You saw him _naked_! You _loser_, now you're making us jealous!" they joked.

Claire giggled. "No, I just saw him in his trunks, in the pool. And that was _years_ ago. Most of the time all he does is hang out with Liz. It's _all about Liz_!"

Looks like a little someone may be a little jealous...

Katie made a face. "Sounds completely..._stalkereque_ of him..."

"Aw, come on, poor guy's not over _Elizabeth Prescott_!"

Mary laughed. "Your sister is _so_ lucky!"

"Not really," Claire muttered in denial. There was no way her two best friends were going to make her even more jealous of Liz than she already was. "She's in college with her _fab _boyfriend and to-be-husband and life may be this _huge_ party for her now, but as soon as we finish senior year, it's gonna be the same for us!"

Mary frowned. "I don't think I want senior year to be over! It's been _totally amazing_ so far, and...When we all go off to college, things will change!"

Claire and Katie realized this, and lamented the fact that they had ever longed to go off to college. "Oh my God, you're right..." Claire breathed.

"You're damned right that I'm right!" Mary exclaimed, "I'm going off to Princeton, Katie's going off to Harvard, and what about you, Claire?"

"Yale" she replied. "I guess it'll be easier to get in. My grandfather went to Yale; my dad went to Yale, and now my sister Liz is going to Yale."

"Yeah, and I heard that your dad donated like, _half a million dollars_ to Yale!"

"Geez, rumors can be so undependable!" Claire murmured. "He only donated like, two thousand!"

"Whatever. I already got early acception letters from Princeton and Columbia."

"And I got one from Harvard!" Katie added.

"I wasn't sure where to apply to, really, so I applied _really _late!"

Claire had applied to other colleges before like Georgetown and Stanford, but with her still not sure of what Ivies to apply to, she had not applied to any Ivy League schools until the last minute. Had least she showed some responsibility in applying to back-up schools.

Suddenly, a tall blond boy with gorgeous highlights along with his sky-blue eyes wearing a Yale sweatshirt and sweatpants entered the room. "Hey guys!"

"Jacob Brachenbury!" they exclaimed all at once, ran up to him, and each embraced him.

"Hey, just came by to say hi, that's all. You've got a wedding to attend though, right?"

Suddenly, Claire had an idea. "Jakie, you can come!"

Jacob shook his head. "Naw, I wasn't invited."

That was Jacob, well-mannered yet partially bad-boy. He had the best looks, and was very fun to talk to. That's what they liked about Jake Brachenbury the most. Jacob had also been their friend since the first grade, due to the fact that their families were associated.

"Jakie, you sucker!" Mary teased.

"Claire invited us too! Do you think Liz Prescott would actually even bother to invite a bunch of high school girls like _us_!"

"It's different though," Jacob muttered.

It _was_ different; the only reason why Mary and Katie were invited was because Claire had practically _begged_ her sister to let her invite her two closest friends. Now she regretted not begging to also invite Jacob. _Jacob_, the boy she had a crush on since she had first laid eyes on him. And even back then, he had been this attractive.

"So, I better get going." Jacob said, and then stopped himself. "Hey by the way Claire, you going to Yale?"

Claire nodded.

"Cool" Jacob said with a grin, "So am I."

Claire didn't bother to tell him that she had not gotten the results yet. It didn't matter, she had a Yale-ish background, was in all AP's at her school, got the highest grades in her classes, ranked national in tennis and lacrosse, had been participating in charity events to promote the welfare since she was in the fifth grade, and aced the SAT's and the ACT's. If _that_ wasn't what Yale wanted, then _what would they want_?

"Well, I'll catch up with ya later." Jacob said, then left the room.

Immediately, Mary and Katie both gave expectant glances at Claire. "Go!" they urged, "go after him, we _all _know that you practically _love_ him!"

Claire laughed. Why not?

Claire followed after Jacob, and stopped him while he was walking out the front door. "Wow, you walk fast!" Claire said, out of breath.

Jacob chuckled. "Come on; come take a walk with me."

Claire agreed, and they were out the door. As they walked along the trail to Winnie Foster Jackson's grave, Jacob spoke up, hands in his pockets. "So, it's only like a few more months till college, huh?"

Claire nodded. "I'm really gonna miss everyone, Jakie."

"Are you gonna miss _me_!"

Oh, Claire wouldn't let _that_ happen. Even if Jacob was going all the way to some college way far in the west, she would follow him there. Her dream was to marry Jacob, go to a good Ivy League school or school equal in standards to an Ivy, become a journalist, have kids, and live a good life. "I won't miss you Jake, because I'm going along to Yale with you!" she reminded him.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I forgot. But if that wasn't the case and we were both going to separate schools then—"

"Then I would absolutely miss you like hell, Jacob Brachenbury!" she exclaimed sincerely.

Jacob grinned. "Thanks. I guess I'll miss you too if that was the case."

_I guess_! He _guesses_ that he would miss her? Claire felt utterly disappointed and full of despair.

"Oh, and by the way," Jacob started, "I tried to come over yesterday, but this guy with a Harley was at your house—"

Ah, so _this _was what this was all about! Claire giggled. "That was my sister Liz' ex-boyfriend, Jesse Tuck."

Jacob blushed. "Oh..."

Claire stopped Jacob, and stared straight into his eyes. "Jakie, you know we've been like, _best pals_ since first grade, right?"

Jacob nodded.

"Well, can't we just be...well, can't we just try to be..._together_!"

Jacob smiled. "Claire, I like you only as a friend. I'm sorry, but...um..."

"Yes...?"

"I like someone else."

Claire felt the blood all go to her head. "Wh-what! WHO!"

"Uh..." Jacob hesitated. He shouldn't tell her...

"_Tell me_!"

Well, at least he tried not to! "H-her name is Joanne, and...well..."

Claire's eyes grew wide in shock. "Th-the _new girl! _That _scholarship _girl!"

"Y-yes."

Oh, boy, now poor Joanne was going to suffer the wrath of queen bee Claire Prescott, and it would be his entire fault. When you rejected the most fabulous girl in school for a _nobody_, things got ugly.

"Fuck!" Claire cursed.

"H-hey, come on, I like her because—"

"Because she's _pretty_, right?"  
Joanne Koffel was indeed _gorgeous_! Instead of Claire's nut-brown hair with some darker forced highlights, she had blond hair with natural highlights. Instead of Claire's plain blue eyes, she had the most mysterious, the most dazzling light blue eyes. What also bothered Claire was that Joanne wore _no _make-up, and _still_ looked prettier than Claire. It was so unfair...she had claimed Jacob first. _She_ was the one who had been madly in love with him for the whole time she had known him. She had never loved any of her boyfriends, although being a good actress, she was able to lie and tell her boyfriends she loved them. It had always been Jacob, and today, when she had finally gathered the guts to tell him...

_Fuck!_ Claire thought, angrily. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"I better go." she muttered bitterly. She had a wedding to attend, and after spring break, she would be getting back to school, the queen bee's lair; her _nest_. And because she had more power and more influence than this Joanne Koffel...oh, she would make poor little scholarship girl's life a living hellhole. When you were beautiful, rich, fabulous, smart, and popular, you'd expect your life to be a breeze. For Claire Prescott, that was not the case. No matter how _perfect_ some people thought of her, she was really _far_ from perfection. But at least she could take out all her anger on this 'Joanne' girl, poor, powerless Joanne who needed a fucking _scholarship_ to get into their school. And even though Claire was well-spirited and fun to be around, getting on her bad side could release the inner savage cruelty in Claire. Wow, it was amazing how two girls from the same family could be so different!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: He didn't even bother to show

Liz Prescott sat at a table with Justin near the end of the room. "I can't believe we're married now!" Justin ejaculated for the millionth time.

"Yeah," Liz muttered. If her first half hour of being married to Justin was a bum, imagine it for the rest of her life! Liz felt miserable. Why had she agreed to this? Why had she let that stupid priest marry her and Justin?

"I'm gonna go talk with some of my friends. I'll see ya later, okay?"

Oh, thank God! "Okay!" Liz said, trying not to sound too relieved.

On the other end of the room, Claire Prescott danced with her date, Henry Trenton to the ludicrous unsigned band slow-music. Her family was rich enough to have hired decent bands like Lifehouse, Coldplay, and Three Doors Down! So why didn't they? Because _Liz_ insisted on letting one of her friends' bands play. The friend was Will Trenton, twenty years old and a Columbia drop-out. He had dropped out to run off with some stupid unsigned band called "Laws of Life", a band that usually played harder rock, but today were only allowed to play ballads and anything that did not sound harder than alternative. Will had been an airhead anyways, obsessing himself over rock music and some of that metal _junk_. Will had used to want to be a writer, but now he was just a music-obsessed no-good-too-blinded-for-pop-culture (other than music) imbecile. It was a shame such a person could even exist!

"My sister thinks that Will guy's band is really good, but I think they sound like _shit_, especially because the lead singer's some fucked up bastard!" Claire exclaimed.

"I think they're OK," Henry suggested optimistically.

"Whatever," Claire muttered, "I still think they're retarded."

Claire had only come with Henry (who had come because the Trentons were very close friends to the Prescotts) as a pity date. They weren't actually _dating._

"I'm gonna go now." Claire murmured.

"Where?"

"To go hang out with my friends!" she snapped, then walked off.

Back at that small table, Liz was sitting, deep in thought. Jesse had never come to the wedding; he hadn't even _bothered_ to come! When the minister-guy had been waiting for her "I do", she had searched all around the room for Jesse. He never came; he never came to her wedding! So why couldn't he at least come to the _reception_! Why did Jesse have to do this, to act so immature?

_Oh yeah_, Liz reminded herself, _Jesse's **only seventeen**!_

She let out a deep sigh. Everyone else seemed happy, dancing in the humongous reception area, dancing in their lair of ultimate happiness. "Fuck," Liz muttered under her breath.

"Fuck!" from the other end of the room, Claire muttered not long after Liz had. She dreaded this. Firstly, her bridesmaid dress was extremely lacy, and gave her an itch. Secondly, she had come here with _Henry Trenton_, president of Math Club, vice president of Biology Club, who ranked national in _chess_. Well, at least we know someone other than Liz was unhappy.

Claire walked out of the reception area and walked off outside. The spring breeze caused her to shiver in her lacy thin-layered dress. She looked out and saw a boy standing against the streetlight, focusing his gaze on the ground as if there was something interesting growing on it.

_The only thing that's growing is his **brain**; he's trying to grow a brain!_ Claire mocked to herself in misery. Then she recognized him—it was that ex-boyfriend of Liz'! What was it, Josh? Jeremy? John? Jackson? Jess—Jesse! It had to be Jesse, she was sure.

Claire slowly and carefully walked up to Jesse, treating the ground like a fragile object. "Hey," she greeted nonchalantly.

Jesse looked up to see Claire, and then smiled. "For a second there, I thought you were Liz." Jesse said, disappointed.

Claire scoffed. It had to be _all about Liz!_

"What are you doing out here anyways!" she demanded.

"I dunno...feeling like a complete loser is all. How's your day been?"

Claire laughed a little. "I bet you fifty bucks it's ten times worth than yours."

"Yeah, at least you have parents who think fifty bucks is like, a quarter!"

Claire grimaced. She didn't like it when people made fun of her and her family for being wealthy.

"Sorry," Jesse quickly added, "I guess it offended you—"

"Aw, how sweet!"

Jesse shrugged. "So, wanna go somewhere?"

"Why?"

"Well, I've been miserable, and you've been miserable. We've both been at this chapel for like, the _whole time_, and it's best if we just—go."

"You've been here the whole time?" Claire asked suspiciously. "How come I didn't see you?"

"I stayed out here, and it's for a personal reason."

Claire knew why. It must have been painful for Jesse to see Liz getting married to another guy—which meant Jesse still had feelings for Liz! Maybe he had come back to Treegap to rekindle a relationship with her!

"So, we gonna go or not? I can get my Harley and—"

"No thanks," Claire muttered. The last thing she needed was to talk to some guy who could probably ramble on and on about how wonderful _Liz_ was, about how gorgeous she was!

"Please!" Jesse said, practically _begging_! Wow, history _does_ repeat itself!

But Claire didn't think Jesse was pathetic. She thought he was acting _cute_. "Okay, come on, let's go!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Prestigious sorority boy falls for poor little outsider girl

It was a nice Monday morning, the week after spring break, and everyone was back at school, assembled in their first bell locations, assimilating back to school society. Claire Prescott sat in the back row in her AP French class, waiting for the bell to ring and begin the class. In front of her sat her admirer, Jacob Brachenbury in his grey and plaid tie Beaumont prep uniform, gazing ahead. And just as Claire suspected: he was staring at new girl Joanne Koffel, who was innocently gazing out the window on the right side, revealing the drop-dead gorgeous side of her face to Jacob. _Fuck!_ Claire thought in infuriating jealousy.

"Claire, you alright?" Claire's best friend, Mary Bass asked as she sat down at the seat next to Claire. "You look a bit down."

Claire smiled. There was always room for a good friend. At least the kids at her school still A) loved her, B) respected her with unbelievable reverence, and C) was scared of her ultimate power over the school hierarchy. "It's okay, Mary. I'm fine." she replied.

"Whatever you say," Mary murmured and flipped her gleaming walnut-brown hair. The boys in the class noticed her hair shining so brightly in the sun's eternal light and gazed at her, as if they were staring at a goddess.

_Fuck, why can't they stare at **me** the same way!_ Claire thought angrily. Claire was equally or more beautiful than Mary! Besides, Mary's eyes were nothing special: just a light brown color when Claire's was a bright aqua blue that sometimes turned turquoise or even green. Mysterious and beautiful, she called it.

Claire looked back into Jacob's direction again. He was still staring at that Joanne girl with that innocent face and the Joan of Arc personality—it was disgusting. How could anyone fall for poor little I'm-too-poor-to-afford-even-J. Crew _scholarship_ girl! Not only did she not belong in their sorority but she was also a _scholarship_ student, an _outsider_ and one whose parents were commoners! _Commoners_! Claire felt a sudden feeling of nausea sink in. Claire was a well-bred, well-rounded _Prescott_ who inherited not only good looks but wealth and land (or at least some day she will)! She was an absolute goddess with a beautiful nut-colored mane, smooth skin, perfectly curled eye lashes, freshly waxed eye brows, and les shaven to perfection—yet she was still losing to some 20-dollars-for-mascara _peasant_, some poor little I-go-shop-at-department-stores-to-check-out-super-sales _loser_! The only thing she had was her looks. And Claire had to admit: those beautiful bright Bambi-doe eyes—they did the trick.

The bell rang, interrupting Claire from her thoughts. Claire yawned as Mademoiselle grabbed her book and started to lecture. Did it really matter? The SATs were long over: college applications were over—and she was pretty sure that despite her applying late, she had gotten into Yale. Yes, in a matter of months she'd be packing up for an elegant Ivy-league school, dressing in Ann Taylor and falling in love with boys in their Brooks Brothers. Who needed Jacob when there were thousands of gorgeous Yale boys anyways? _She _did!

Claire had had her eyes on Jacob Brachenbury ever since she had first laid eyes on him in the first grade. Ever since then, she had absolutely tried so hard to hang out around him, to befriend him, to go to every football game only because Jacob was the quarterback—even go as far and joining marching band one year when she had been in France and unable to try-out for cheerleading in time, and she loved him, absolutely _adored_ him. Jacob was a god—he was _her_ god. He was her Lancelot, her Prince Charming, her knight in shining armor.

But apparently not, since recently, he had taken interested in _pretty-doe-eyes_, who was sitting two seats ahead of Claire. Claire knew what to do. She had been intimidating and trying to break down every girl who even dared to lay eyes on her Jacob. It seldom worked, but now was her chance to actually succeed. Little Bambi-eyes had no friends. She was an outsider, and would probably even lie lower than the nerds on the chess team. She was lower than low—she was lower than hell. It was Claire's chance to finally follow through on her plan—to _crush_ the poor little commoner. And what better was it to do it at school, when her whole army of sorority girls were around, when anyone was willing to expand her army, when gossip spread easily, and when everyone was on her side, especially those little freshman girls who looked up to her as their role model, who _envied_ her yet still wanted to become her faithful disciples! Of all the more reasons to be popular!

At lunch Claire sat at her usual table of popular kids, the _patricians_. The Patricians "secret society" had been around ever since the founding of the school—which was actually not very long ago. They had built the school during her mother's generation. Ellen Prescott claimed that her best friend Claudia had been accepted to become a Patrician after saving the school dance for the student body president Rachel Lexington, who had also been the leader of the sorority. And because her _mother_ had been a Patrician, Liz had been a Patrician. And because her mother _and_ her sister had both been Patricians, Claire was accepted right away by the group. The group was split into four different ones, each for each grade. The freshman Patricians hardly had a role in the school—it was the seniors who ruled, and Claire was the leader of the senior patricians. Talk about power!

Claire furrowed her perfectly waxed eyebrows, searching with her eyes for little Bambi-eyes. Where was that wicked boyfriend-stealer with that stupid innocent girl-next-door complexion? Oh, she was in for a treat...

"Claire!"

Claire flinched. Mary had once again interrupted her thoughts. "Claire, what's wrong? You haven't talked for the whole time!"

Claire didn't have the time to deal with this. She had to get back to letting her eyes wander around, looking for Bambi-eyes! What was her real name anyways? Jenna? Joanna? Joan? _Joanne_! Yes, it was definitely Joanne.

"Claire...?"

Claire glared in annoyance, then snapped, "Fuck off!"

The other girls glanced around at each other. What was wrong with Claire, and why had she been so cruel to her best friend? The boys were also curious too, even Jacob. Well, at least he noticed her for _once_!

Claire instantly regretted her last comment. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just not in a good mood today."  
From across the table, Katie Bellingham formed a grin with her lips. "Wanna tell us why?" she asked excitedly.

How rude! "No, I'd rather not." Claire muttered coldly. Besides, _Jacob_, the whole nucleus of her topic was sitting _right there_!

Katie frowned, and examined Claire's expression. And you'd had to admit—Claire didn't look so well. Although stress, anger, nausea—all those things were only felt in the inside, Claire's friend was able to tell it from Claire's external features. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Claire was in a _bad mood_. And when Claire, aka bitch-of-a-queen-bee was in a bad mood—nobody wanted to mess with her.

From a few tables away, Veronica Charleston, queen bee of the freshman Patrician lot gathered her girls around, like Mary Poppins gathering around the little children. "I heard she tried to run away with this older guy on his motorcycle. In the middle of the ride she got so obnoxious he kicked her off and drove out of town!" Veronica said in her exclusive, _gossiping_ tone.

"No way!" Meredith Berkeley exclaimed, "What _I _heard was that she and that hot Jacob Brachenbury actually were _together_, and then he dumped her for her sister!"

The other girls laughed. "Sorry Mer, but her sister got _married_ to some sexy Abercrombie model from Delaware!"

"I thought he was from New York!" one girl chimed.

"I thought he was from Georgetown!" another girl joined in.

"And I thought you'd shut the fuck up!" one of the boys growled.

All the sorority girls rolled their eyes, and the other boys shook their heads at the rude one, informing him of his mistake. No one interrupted the sorority girls' gossiping—it was what they were best at besides taking tests, cheerleading, and shopping.

"Anyways," Veronica said, "I also heard _another_ story that she was just up all night last night drinking beer and watching Marilyn Monroe movies."

"I thought it was _vodka_!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"It doesn't _matter_," Meredith corrected, "Drinks are all drinks."

"Hypocrite," one of the girls whispered to another's ear, "Mer's the one going around running campaigns against certain drinks and making speeches about the exquisite quality of fine chardonnay and debating against beer, which she claims is just for drunk poor people who can't afford anything else!"

And oh, boy wasn't gossip a joy?

Anyways, back to the seniors! "I heard the people from Cosmopolitan came over during the wedding and took pics to put in the next issue!" Katie gushed. "Isn't that oh-so-wonderful!"

"No one cares about my damned sister's fuck-ass wedding!" Claire mumbled. Looks like _somebody_'s got an attitude problem to adjust!

"What was so pathetic was that we weren't _originally_ invited to the wedding!" Katie continued on, ignoring Claire. "Claire had to practically _beg _her parents to let us come! Isn't that sad! And after all those years of my dad working side by side with hers..."

"_Hello_, I'm right here!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I mean, seriously, what's Cosmo gonna think of _that_!"

"I totally understand why _my_ parents were originally not invited though," Mary chimed in, "That big bitch fight between my mom and Mrs. Prescott—that was pretty _huge_!"

Just then, Claire spotted little Joan of Arc, sitting an empty table in the little corner of the dining hall. And what perfect way to exit, to create a scene, to leave the other girls to ponder! She quickly got up, grimaced, then said in her meanest tone, "I don't need to fucking hear this!"

Then she walked on like a fashion model going down a runway towards little Bambi-eyes. When Claire sat down across from her, Bambi looked up from her food. Maybe it was some welcoming student-mentor girl with plenty of hospitality and will to become her friend! Oh, Bambi-eyes, you are _far_ wrong!

"Hi," Claire said, staring out casually. "I'm Claire _Prescott_." she had stressed her last name to intimidate her to, to belittle her and to show who the boss was. If only Bambi _knew_ anything about Treegap, Connecticut or any of the kids at this prestigious prep school!

"Um, hi." she said timidly. "I'm...Joanne."

_What a loser_, Claire thought, _she even hesitates when she says her own name! Her own fucking name!_

"Well, _Joanne_, tell me a little about yourself!"

Joanne wondered if Claire was some school reporter working for the school paper and was interviewing her. Filled with nervousness, Joanne choked out the following words, "I'm Joanne Koffel, I just moved to Treegap—I used to live in New York—I'm not used to this school yet but I'll be joining some—err, activities so—so that I can you know, um...uh—"

"_Assimilate_ into our fine school society?" Claire snarled.

"Y-yeah." Joanne answered in such embarrassment that she started to bite on her forefinger nail.

Claire couldn't stop herself from laughing! How could she lose to this _barbarian_, who not only had trouble speaking but also had a nasty habit of biting on her fingernails!

Joanne flushed. This wasn't going to be a very good first impression (that is actually recognized)...she won't be making any friends for the rest of the year!

"So, what brings you to _Beaumont_!"

"W-well, this one girl who used to g-go here recommended me...so they gave me a scholarship. She goes to Yale now, I've heard. W-when I went there for a tour; s-she was my guide."

_Recommended? Who'd recommend some bitch who couldn't even talk right!_ Claire thought in disgust!

"So, have you made any _friends_ so far?"

Joanne shook her head.

"Well, _I_ have a lot of friends!" Claire said in the most excruciating way possible, "In fact, I'm not only in the _sorority_ clique, but I also lead it! I'm also co-president of Latin club with my best friend Mary Bass (oh, and by the way, I also speak French too), I've been in most of the school musicals and always had a starring role, I'm in competition choir and I rank in the top 5, and I'm also a kick-ass tennis ace—and did you know that my family inherits _a lot_ of the land! My great-grandparents, the Fosters owned pretty much the whole town in their time! All my friends are also as exalted and they live with the wealthiest parents in New Haven or Hartford! Some actually live in Treegap as the minority of preeminent residents living in mansions—just like mine!"

Joanne wanted to shiver. Claire wasn't here to interview her, and certainly _not _in hopes of becoming her friend. Claire was here to intimidate her, to _crush_ her! But why? What had she done? Just when she felt the tears about to roll down her cheeks, a tall slender boy with sparkling blond hair and dazzling natural highlights joined them, sitting right next to her!

"Hey, sup?" Jacob greeted.

Way to kill her chance of being the hunter who finally, after all those years of new edited "special edition" DVDs, got the chance to kill the damned deer!

Joanne giggled in nervousness. "Nothing much," she replied. "What about you?"

But no way was Claire about to let Bambi even come _close_ to having a decent conversation with her future husband! "We were just having a _wonderful_ conversation." Claire said, then in a more disgruntled tone, "That is, until you _interrupted_, and practically _ruined _it!"

Jacob shrugged. "The rise and fall of Rome!" he exclaimed.

Claire scoffed loudly! Jacob knew that Rome was one of Claire's obsessions(she even got a tutor to teach her Latin when she was already taking AP French), and it was excessively insulting to her to defame the great Ancient Roman Empire! "Damn you to hell!" she hollered, then walked off with a "humph"!

Jacob laughed. "I hope she wasn't bothering badly. She's a sophomoric bitch, and she thinks she's just better than anyone else."

Joanne laughed. At least _somebody_ was on her side!

Jacob let out a relieved sigh. He knew that Claire would be condescending poor Joanne today, and he was glad he had made it in time before Joanne had run off to the guidance office, _begging_ to be able to transfer to some other school with _nicer_ girls. Or at least, that's what the last new girl did.

"You look awfully proud of yourself!" Joanne ejaculated, "What have you been up to?"

It was so much more calming to talk to Jacob...he was so understanding, and although Jacob was one of those sorority jocks, he was still a very amiable person.

"Well, it just so happens that I made it in time to rescue Rapunzel from that beastly dragon!"

Joanne giggled.

For the rest of the lunch period, Jacob would sit there next to Joanne, staring at her in such intermittence that even a short, dweeby freshman "mathlete" would stop to notice. Joanne just ate innocently, hardly noticing that Jacob Brachenbury, the gorgeous prestigious sorority boy was falling for _her_, an outsider.


End file.
